


Book Worm

by elesbells, Snowy38



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, HannahMontanaAU, Louis has a son, M/M, Mixed Signals, Pining, Secret Identity, non famous louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesbells/pseuds/elesbells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: “Dad said this is his very favourite place to go,” Leon divulged, much to Louis' embarrassment.“Did he?” Harry's olive eyes flicked to Louis, lips quirking in a way that didn’t match his beige cardigan.“Yeah and he said you have the best books. May I look?” He asked, smiling winningly.Leon had inherited Louis' blue eyes and his mother's dark hair, his smile quickly becoming a replica of his father's.“You may,” Harry permitted and Louis set Leon down.“Don’t destroy anything,” he instructed. “And if you so much as crease a page then bring it to the till because I’m going to have to pay for it...”Leon raced straight to the back of the shop and threw himself onto the beanbag seat front first.“I put the Kama Sutra back on the top shelf, by the way,” Harry told him with a dimpled smile. “You left it by the Hungry Caterpillar.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All
> 
> Permission given by Ang to post Book Worm on my page :)
> 
> Eles

When Louis Tomlinson first moved to London, he hadn’t liked it.

Growing up in the Yorkshire town of Doncaster, he had enjoyed a slower pace of life amongst the familiar safety of his childhood friends.

Becoming an adult wasn’t easy. He still didn’t feel like he _had_ fully matured, truth be told. Becoming a father at eighteen maybe should have accelerated the process but Louis was a stubborn bastard who resisted letting go of his mischievous immaturity until the last moment.

That moment had come when Sarah had decided to give up their son, telling Louis that she had talked to adoption agencies about Leon and it had hit Louis like a ten-tonne truck that he hadn’t been consulted about the decision before conversations had taken place.

Louis had quickly instructed a Solicitor with his Step-dad’s help and he had been granted sole custody of his boy. Whether Sarah would show up years later wanting to know Leon was something Louis would deal with if it happened, but six years after his birth neither of them had heard from her.

When Leon started pre-school, he had shown an instant talent in performing in the shows that were put on. He excelled above his classmates in singing and performing on stage and his teacher had suggested to Louis that he consider a stage school for when he started full-time learning.

It had been a difficult decision to make. His Step-dad, Mark, had supported him to make an informed decision, researching schools around the country to find one that might fit. After visiting a Stagecoach school and deciding it wasn’t quite right for Leon, Louis had almost given up on looking at performing arts for his son.

It was true that Leon sometimes needed a gentle nudge in the right direction, but Louis was reticent to force him into a school that would ultimately make him unhappy. And then the Barbara Speake school had been suggested by his old friend Stan.

His brother had been sent there at fourteen, far older than Leon, but still the important thing was that Stan’s brother, Mike, had nothing but praise for the place. He’d assured Louis that Leon wouldn’t be _forced_ to perform but that he _would_ be encouraged.

A three-day trip to London to visit the school had sealed his decision. He and Leon were moving to the big city to try it out.

Louis hadn’t taken to London. It was busy and loud and nobody smiled. Leon loved his new school, though, and seemed to cope with the move brilliantly; something that Louis was both jealous and proud of.

While Leon made a range of new friends quickly; excitedly discussing them all with Louis over dinner, Louis struggled to connect with people his own age who weren’t already parents in committed relationships.

He’d met Niall, a barman at the Irish pub _The Lucky Shamrock_ down the road that Louis snuck into now and then for lunch to catch up on football and of course there was his colleague Liam who was engaged to Sophia.

And then there was Louis' job. Possibly the most boring job known to man but the only thing that allowed him to work the hours he needed for Leon; Louis balanced the accounts for an up-and-coming agency.

The only other saving grace in Louis' mundane, lonely existence was The Book Worm.

The Book Worm was a quaint, musty little bookshop on the corner of the road which once used to be an adult sex shop and according to the owner, Harry, was still frequented by the previous store's customers who were left distinctly disappointed when they found out that the “worm" in Book Worm wasn’t a polite synonym for _penis._

Harry was what most people described as a geek. Louis wasn’t a big fan of labels. Having fathered a child and subsequently coming to the realisation he was gay, he understood the impact of being pigeon-holed. And besides, Harry wasn’t a geek. He just dressed like one.

The day Louis had met him he had been perched on a ladder with his back to the shop door, baggy grey pants overlapping cream loafers and bunched pink socks. The door had a bell which had signalled his arrival but still, Harry had startled at his entry, grasping the bookcase for dear life until he nervously glanced around.

“Oh. Hello,” Harry had smiled, biting his lower lip slightly as he let go of the wooden case. “Can I help you?”

Louis’ eyes had flicked over his shirt and braces, returning to his face.

“Hi, I’m Louis and I’m new in town,” Louis had explained. “And I’m going to be coming in your shop a lot, okay? Probably not to buy books,” he added.

“O-oh?” Harry stammered, brows furrowing as he swallowed nervously like Louis might be a mental patient.

“To save my sanity.” Louis had stated. “I’m a father of a five-year-old,” he had added, figuring that sentence explained everything.

Harry had climbed down the ladder very carefully, wiping his hands on his shirt front before offering one to Louis.

“I’m Harry. I own The Book Worm. Well I _am_ the Book Worm,” he had rolled his eyes and smiled shyly. “I have a whole section of children’s books if you'd like to look at them?”

Louis had smirked at him and nodded, realising there and then that he would in fact end up buying books, if only for the simple fact that he couldn’t say no to Harry’s endearing face.

It had taken a few visits for Harry to warm up to him. It was the day that Louis found out that _The Book Worm_ used to be _Hot'n'Hard_ that things had changed.

He had been comfortably settled in his favourite beanbag seat in the kids’ section ( _sue him_ ) when the bell had jangled. Louis was out of sight of the new customer, flicking through the Kama Sutra to remind himself what sex actually _was_ since he hadn’t had it for so long he was worried he might have forgotten.

And then he’d heard the voice.

“Where’s the dildos?”

He had sputtered out a snort of laughter, quickly pressing the back of his hand to his mouth.

“E-Excuse me?” Harry had stammered, furthering Louis' amusement.

He had wanted to crawl out of his seat just to see him blush.

“Dildos,” the guy repeated. “You thick or something?”

Louis had felt his amusement disappear in a flash, settling his book down to dig himself out of his beanbag seat.

“We don’t sell dildos,” Harry’s voice replied quietly. “We sell books.”

“You used to sell dildos,” The man stated just as Louis managed to get to his feet. “Big ones.”

He had heard Harry clear his throat just as he peeked around the edge of the bookcase. He was right. Harry _was_ blushing. It was strangely attractive.

“I’m sorry sir, but this is no longer an adult toy store,” Harry had told him.

The man was glaring at him now.

“Whose idea was that? Nobody wants your shitty little books, nerd!” He leaned forward belligerently to pinch one of Harry’s braces, pinging it back against his chest sharply.

“Hey,” Harry hissed, cupping his nipple with an affronted frown.

“Get me a fucking dildo, idiot,” The man snarled, grasping the front of Harry’s shirt in his fist.

Louis had stepped out into the aisle, walking down the shop to settle beside the moron with his arms folded, chin jutted up to regard him with an arched brow.

“Er, excuse me,” he said.

The man had turned to stare at him.

“Who are you?”

“Me?” Louis had smirked, reaching out to gently grip the man's wrist, confusing him enough for him to release Harry's shirt. “I'm just a customer, mate. But you must be the stupid one because this clearly isn’t a dildo shop, is it? So why don’t you run along back to your little depraved life and leave my pal alone?”

The man, who had been a good foot taller and two feet wider than Louis, had turned toward him to lean over him in an intimidating fashion, something at the time that Louis had feared might be the start of an uneven scrap that might damage Harry’s precious books.

But luckily he had shifted again to step back, leaving the shop in a tense silence that Louis felt responsible to break.

“So, no dildos then?” He had mused, turning to check Harry was alright.

Harry averted his eyes, fingers flattening out the creases where his shirt had been rumpled, one brace sliding from his shoulder where Louis guessed his sensitive skin was still smarting.

“Not here, at least,” Harry had mumbled and Louis had chuckled.

“Well, we’ve all got a few at home, haven’t we?” He winked, and that had affirmed they were both gay and had broken the ice for their friendship somewhat.

//

Louis had taken Leon into the shop a week later.

“Dad, can we go in today?” Leon begged, pulling on Louis' hand to drag him toward the book shop.

Leon didn’t like holding hands as much as he used to so Louis was happy to be pulled.

“I think that would be okay,” he mused.

He had been reluctant to let Leon loose in The Book Worm. Harry seemed to be a nervous sort and Leon had a habit of jumping out at Louis to deliberately scare him, something he was sure Niall had taught him at Halloween.

But today was as good a day as any. His one safe haven would now be tarnished by his child, but he had the bonus of Harry to soften the blow.

“Yes!” Leon cheered, tugging his hand from Louis' to race for the door.

“Wait!” Louis commanded, Leon pushing inside anyway and thwacking Harry with the door, who had been meticulously stacking a book tower in the window.

“Whoops,” Leon paused, letting the door shut again, where he stepped back outside.

“For Christ's sake, love!” Louis dashed forward, carefully lodging the door open to find Harry sprawled on the floor. “Harry?”

Harry slowly gathered himself up.

“Yeah?” He mumbled as Louis shuffled inside, lifting Leon into his arms while Harry brushed himself down.

“I’m so sorry,” Louis muttered. “Leon, say sorry to Harry,” he added.

“Sorry Mr. Harry,” Leon dipped his chin and pouted.

Harry looked up then, blinking slowly.

“Oh. Hello.”

Louis smiled.

“Harry this is my boy, Leon. Otherwise known as my little terror,” he mused, kissing Leon’s hair.

Harry's face softened considerably as he smiled.

“Hi, Leon. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Leon snapped out of his sorrowful pose.

“I’ve heard a lot about you too!” He grinned.

Louis shot him a bemused look.

“Not sure you need to share that right now, though, hm?”

“Dad said this is his very favourite place to go,” Leon divulged any way, much to Louis' embarrassment.

“Did he?” Harry's olive eyes flicked to Louis, lips quirking in a way that didn’t match his beige cardigan.

“Yeah and he said you have the best books. May I look?” He asked, smiling winningly.

Leon had inherited Louis' blue eyes and his mother's dark hair, his smile quickly becoming a replica of his father's.

“You may,” Harry permitted and Louis set Leon down.

“Don’t destroy anything,” he instructed. “And if you so much as crease a page then bring it to the till because I’m going to have to pay for it...”

Leon raced straight to the back of the shop and threw himself onto the beanbag seat front first.

“I put the Kama Sutra back on the top shelf, by the way,” Harry told him with a dimpled smile. “You left it by the Hungry Caterpillar.”

Louis gaped, eyes widening until Harry chuckled.

“You did get rid of the dildo guy so...I can’t complain.”

Louis twisted his lips, eyes meeting Harry’s again.

“Has he been back?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “Think he’s found an alternative supplier.”

“Shame, I could use a good-"

“Dad!” Leon’s voice cut down the shop.

“Hold that thought,” Louis winked and headed toward his son.

//

Louis and Leon had visited the shop nearly every day after that first time.

Sometimes there was a sign up, scribbled quickly, saying the shop was closed due to unforeseen circumstances but mostly it was open and Louis was accumulating an extensive range of books.

He started bringing Harry an afternoon coffee to perk him up; switching to tea when Harry mentioned how much he liked herbal flavours. Then Louis began to select a cake that looked appetizing, closely measuring Harry’s response on each treat until he worked out that Viennese fingers were his favourite, followed by French fancies. Those were purchased more frequently alongside whatever was new that Louis would try first.

A week into bringing Harry an afternoon refreshment on their way home from school, Harry had set up a play corner with toy cars and dolls, both things that Leon had mentioned liking in his conversations with Harry and soon the shop became a sort of after-school club for them both.

A place Leon could play with another adult while Louis snuck his sex books down off the top shelf. It was a welcome half hour of Louis' day quite frankly.

That was until Leon had discovered _another_ Harry. Harry Styles.

Louis had been humming along to the radio one evening while he made dinner when a new song had played that he hadn’t heard before.

_I’m having your baby! It’s none of your business!_

He had made an incredulous face at the nonsensical lyrics and had been inclined to switch it off, when a soft voice behind him had brought him full circle in the kitchen, gaze drawn towards the table.

“ _#I’m having your baby..it’s none of your business#,”_ Leon parroted in his sweet, quiet singing voice, stunning Louis into silence for a long moment while Leon sang along to the radio.

“Um. You know this song?”

Leon kicked his feet against the chair legs.

“It’s Harry Styles, Dad.”

“I—” he swallowed, folding his arms. “It's a grown-up song, love,” he ventured. “Where did you hear it?”

“The older class at school are doing a play with it,” Leon told him.

Louis wasn’t sure if that appeased him or not.

“I see.”

Leon looked up from his drawing. Louis could make out the rough depiction of a bookshop and a rudimentary magician with Harry’s dimples when he walked closer.

“He’s got a new song out soon,” Leon smiled.

“And you’re a fan now, are you?”

Leon nodded and Louis decided to do some research on this _Harry Styles_.

“He’s a _rock star_ ,” Leon told him, awed. “I want to a be a rock star like Harry Styles.”

Louis turned back to his dinner preparation and vowed to speak to Leon’s teachers in the morning.

//

“You’re through to Mrs. Michaels,” the warm, kind tone of Gina Michaels filled Louis' ear as he leaned back on the wall outside the small office he shared with Liam and a few others.

“Oh, hello, Mrs. Michaels,” Louis smiled in the hope it might ease his nerves a bit. “It’s Louis Tomlinson here. Leon’s father.”

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson,” she greeted fondly. “How are you? The Secretary said you wanted to speak to me?”

“Yeah I uh...this is a bit awkward actually, but Leon came home the other day singing a song that I’m not sure I’m comfortable with my six-year-old singing,” he broached.

“Oh?” Gina hummed. “What song was it?”

“One by Harry Styles?” He checked. “About having babies?”

Gina chuckled lightly.

“Oh yes, we have the year tens rehearsing in the hall for their version of Rock of Ages. That’s the final number.”

“Do you normally let six-year olds listen to that kind of thing?” Louis worried.

He made out a soft clearing of Gina’s throat.

“It’s not a sexual song, Mr. Tomlinson, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Well yeah, that did cross my mind,” he huffed.

“Leon is very bright for his age, Mr. Tomlinson. And in the performing arts he will be exposed to certain material that he most likely would not if he attended a standard school. But we cannot lock all of our students into bunkers. Unfortunately, their projects overlap on occasion. If you feel that Leon’s exposure is detrimental to his well being then we can certainly look to-"

“No, it’s okay,” Louis cut in, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think it’s bad for him, I’m just—”

“Being a good father,” Gina finished for him. “Let me know if anything else concerns you,” she offered. “My door is always open.”

The phrase reminded Louis too much of his own school days and he shuddered in memory. He wasn’t overreacting to the kind of music Leon was being exposed to, but once he listened to the lyrics closely he decided that it really wasn’t so bad.

 _Kiwi_ was added to his daily playlist after that.

//

“Come _on_!” Leon grasped at the front of Louis' fur-hooded coat to drag him along the road.

“Why the rush, love?”

“Harry’s song!” Leon exasperated. “They’re playing it _today._ On the _radio_. For the _first_ time.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded, taking Leon’s hand before he broke the zip on his coat. “What time?”

“Four o'clock,” he beseeched, charging ahead to pull Louis along. “Hurry _up_.”

Louis checked his watch.

“Love, its five-to now,” he mused.

Leon stopped and gaped.

“We can make it to the shop!” He decided, setting off in a run.

“Hey!” Louis jogged after him, pleased to note that Leon stopped _outside_ the shop door with an impatient crossing of his arms.

Louis pushed slowly inside.

“Clear?” He called.

“Clear!” Harry’s voice called back, his wide, toothy smile welcoming them both inside. “My favourite customers, come in, come in...”

“We're only your favourite because I practically have shares in this place from what I spend,” Louis teased.

“That’s not true,” Harry pouted. “You’re also my favourite because you bring cakes.”

“Ah, yes, about that,” Louis began.

“Mr. Harry!” Leon interrupted, leaning against the counter where the till was. “Please can you put the radio on?”

Harry smiled at the young boy.

“Oh, something you want to hear?” He wondered.

“Dad was walking too slow,” Leon rolled his eyes, looking at the clock on the shop wall. “In one minute, they’ll be playing Harry’s song. The other Harry,” he added when bookshop Harry froze. “Harry Styles, _rock star_ ,” Leon stated very emphatically.

“Oh,” Harry swallowed, eyes flitting to Louis. “Are you a fan of Harry Styles, too?”

Louis shrugged nonchalantly.

“I've only heard one song I couldn’t possibly judge,” he murmured.

Harry’s gaze stayed on him until Leon huffed impatiently.

“You’re being very rude,” Louis told him. “Now, ask Harry nicely if he can put on the radio for us,” he added.

“Mr. Harry please may you play the radio?” Leon asked dutifully, widening his eyes.

“Of course I will,” Harry ruffled his hair with a smile, standing up to tune into the station Leon gave him.

“Let’s just hope he’s not singing about getting girls pregnant this time...”

“Says the man who’s working through the _Joy Of Sex_ series,” Harry mumbled as he moved out from behind the counter so that Leon could sit on his stool to listen to the radio.

The host was still nattering away, building up towards playing the song.

“I thought this was a discreet service,” Louis murmured as Harry settled his behind on the counter, folding his arms over his black shirt and braces, his baggy trousers disguising his shape.

“I like to gauge the level of customer satisfaction,” Harry smirked. “So I know whether to recommend certain books to others....how are you finding the range, by the way?”

Louis gave him a patient smile.

“Fine.”

“Learning new skills?” Harry wondered.

“When you start stocking dildos again maybe you can sell them as a pack,” Louis quipped.

“Dad!” Leon hissed, drawing both men's attention to him.

Harry moved to help another customer as they entered the store.

“We tried to get Harry on the phone earlier to intro his new song,” Dermot O’Leary, the radio host was saying as Louis focused on the mild static of the device. “But he’s busy rehearsing for his first live performance at the Brits this weekend!” He announced. “Look out for that on T.V,” he added and Leon gasped, staring at him pleadingly.

“Oh, Dad, please can I watch?” He begged.

“We’ll see,” Louis promised.

“And so, without further delay, here it is, the new single from Harry Styles!”

Everything in the bookshop seemed to pause. Leon, who had been swinging his legs and spinning on the stool; Louis who had rolled his eyes and huffed a few times and Harry, beside the customer who was now settled by the crime stories rack as requested.

# _Who’s that shadow holding me hostage? I’ve been here for days Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never gonna get away?#_

Louis stared at the back of his son’s head and then around the shop, searching for a lifeline. _What the hell?_

#I _know they’ll be coming to find me soon But I feel I’m getting used to Being held by you_

_Oh Baby, look what you’ve done to me Oh Baby, look what you’ve done now Oh Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh Oh Baby, look what you’ve done to me Oh Baby, you’ve got me tied down Oh Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh#_

“Leon?” Louis finally surged into action, walking around the counter. “I think we should go home now, love.”

“No, it’s not finished yet!” Leon frowned, his little hand holding him off.

# _Who’s this man that’s holding your hand And talking about your eyes? Used to sing about being free but now he’s changed his mind_

_I know they’ll be coming to find me soon But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room Yeah, I fell for you!#_

“Right, I don’t need to hear anymore,” Louis plucked Leon off the stool, glancing around for Harry.

“Um, are you going?” Harry approached the counter shyly.

“Look, sorry we didn’t bring your tea,” Louis muttered, “He was in such a rush to hear the song and fuck it if it isn’t filthy as hell,” he mused.

“Dad, you said _fuck_ ,” Leon piped up from his arms.

“Sue me,” Louis murmured, eyes flicking back to Harry. “See you tomorrow,” he added, turning to carry Leon out of the shop.

Leon waved sadly at Harry over Louis' shoulder.

//

“Harry Styles is banned from this house,” Louis stated as he let Leon inside.

“Why?” Leon frowned. “I liked it!”

“Because-" Louis paused. How was he meant to explain why the song was bad without inadvertently leading his son astray? “Because I said so.”

“That’s not a reason,” Leon argued.

“Well how about no T.V. being a reason?” He checked.

“Dad! That’s not fair!”

“You know what’s not fair? Going to your room to tidy it before dinner. But you're still going to, so.” He shrugged, pointing up the stairs.

Leon glared at him for a long minute before storming up the stairs to slam his room door behind him.

//

_Who’s that shadow holding me hostage? I’ve been here for days Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never gonna get away?_

Okay Louis had to admit the song was decent. Maybe more than decent. He was indulging in a quiet morning on his own while Leon attended a weekend football club, the only real time Louis had to...Well, _touch_ himself.

The song was admittedly sexy. Alluring. He didn’t know what this rock star looked like, but Louis didn’t need the visual. His bookshop Harry seemed to be his go-to fantasy lately, Louis imagining peeling away his baggy layers to reveal a lithe, muscular body.

Of course, his imagination might have that wrong. He might be pudgy and pale and have a little puppy fat, but Louis didn’t mind that. He liked soft bodies, too. It was more about a meeting of minds. And Harry seemed to have something in common with Louis that gave them an immediate rapport. As reluctant as Harry was to befriend him, he’d befriended Leon without hesitation and Louis knew his son had at least one other person to go to in case of an emergency.

_I know they’ll be coming to find me soon But I feel I’m getting used to Being held by you_

He smoothed his palm over his chest, fingertips swirling his nipple and peaking it sweetly, a soft sigh leaving his lips as his hips rose off the bed, feet planted on the mattress. It had been too long. Last Saturday he'd stayed to watch the football and the weekend before that Leon had been ill.

Work was relentless, even with his part time hours.

_Oh Baby, look what you’ve done to me Oh Baby, look what you’ve done now Oh Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh Oh Baby, look what you’ve done to me Oh Baby, you’ve got me tied down Oh Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

Louis moaned softly to himself as his lashes flickered shut, hand sliding over his belly, fingers teasing at his half hard dick.

The voice was deep and smooth and tugging him into the world it sang about. _Look what you’ve done to me. You’ve got me tied down._ Fuck. Louis hadn’t found many books in Harry’s shop about bondage, but he was going to start looking. Just for research purposes.

_Who’s this man that’s holding your hand And talking about your eyes? Used to sing about being free but now he’s changed his mind_

Did Harry like Harry? Louis wondered, slowly enveloping his hard heat with hot fingers, gasping as he stroked with slick lube. He hadn’t asked him that, hadn’t had time since his main concern had been to remove Leon from being exposed to lyrics that _glorified_ kidnap. He was a bad Dad. It didn’t matter what Gina thought, he was surely going to hell for allowing his son to listen to this song.

_I know they’ll be coming to find me soon But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room Yeah, I fell for you!_

_Oh Baby, look what you’ve done to me Oh Baby, look what you’ve done now Oh Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh Oh Baby, look what you’ve done to me Oh Baby, you’ve got me tied down Oh Baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh_

Yeah, Louis could agree with that. _Ohhh._ He was feeling a whole lot of _oh_ as he pumped himself slow and then fast, holding off from the inevitable high. He whined, body bowing and thrashing on the bed as he pictured long fingers wrapped around him; a bit clumsy but incredibly sweet and eager to please him. _Fuck._ He hoped Harry was like that, his body seemed to like that idea all too much as he gasped in air.

_All my life I’ve been on my own I use a light to guide me home But now together we're alone And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go_

_Baby, look what you’ve done_

Quivering, hand and body sticky wet with his release, Louis fought to suck in enough air to cope with the onslaught he'd put his body under. Looking Harry in the eye had been difficult the first time after it had happened, but Louis was a pro by now. Harry had no idea that he was the star of Louis' rather filthy imaginings. He had felt all the guiltier because of how proper Harry _was_ but he reasoned that he didn’t plan on making his fantasies _real._ Everybody had a secret crush, right? His just happened to be a book worm. No big deal.

//

“The Brits starts at 8pm on Saturday,” Leon told him the next morning at breakfast.

“Is that so?” Louis looked at him, munching on his cornflakes, half-ready for work.

“Yeah. And it finishes at eleven so if Harry was on before my bed time then I could watch it, right?”

Louis met his son's blue eyes and continued to chew.

“I’ll do the washing up for a whole week,” Leon added at his look.

“Hmm,” Louis took another mouthful and began to crunch.

“And...” Leon frowned, clearly thinking hard about other chores he could offer in his bargain. “Tidy my room!”

“You’re supposed to do that anyway,” Louis murmured.

“We could invite people over!” Leon suggested, getting animated.

“Like who?” Louis mused.

“Uncle Niall!” He stated. “Mr. Harry. Leem and Sophie.”

“Liam and Sophia,” Louis gently corrected.

“You call him Leem,” Leon frowned confusedly.

“Yeah, well, don’t tell him that,” Louis smirked.

“We could make it into a party. We haven’t had a party since we got here,” Leon told him.

“A party for what?”

“Harry Styles of course,” Leon gave him a bemused look.

“Who is banned from this house,” Louis reminded.

Leon stirred his cereal thoughtfully.

“We could still have a party.”

“Niall works at the pub on Saturday nights,” Louis pointed out.

“You can still ask Leem and Mr. Harry.”

Louis watched him, quietly amused. He knew _exactly_ the train of thought his son was having. If Leon could convince the others to watch the Brits then he would get to see his beloved rock star. _If only his beloved rock star didn’t sing about tying people up and fucking them._ Louis _might_ feel a bit better about it all.

“Okay, I’ll ask them,” he offered.

If Leon could pull his idea off then he deserved to watch Harry Styles sing about sex. Louis just had to pray his six-year-old wouldn’t work it out.

//

Louis went to The Book Worm without Leon. He had an after-school club that was finishing later so Louis slipped through the door earlier than normal, a flask of home-made smoothie and a tub of home-made cookies in his possession.

Harry's head popped out from behind a bookcase.

“Oh, it’s you,” he smiled.

Louis smiled back, lifting his offering.

“Refreshments,” he explained. “Enough for two days unless you scarf the lot,” he winked.

Harry approached the desk in a black cardigan with yellow and red stripes, his usual grey trousers replaced by black ones and a black shirt under the knitwear. He had glasses on that Louis hadn’t seen him wear before, the frames quickly pushed into his hair as he smiled at Louis.

“You made this?” He checked.

“Yep,” Louis nodded. “Leon tasted the cookies so they're edible,” he promised.

Harry beamed at him, cheeks pinkening.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he mumbled.

“Actually, I did,” Louis stated. “We imposed on you the last time we came so I owe you an apology. Leon has this obsession with that singer and to be honest I’m just trying to avoid him working out what he’s actually singing about...”

“Where is Leon?” Harry wondered.

“After school club,” Louis shared. “Just me today. Like the old days before I brought the whirlwind along...”

“It’s nice to see you,” Harry promised softly. “Both of you,” he added quickly to assure Louis.

“Yeah well...seems Leon’s quite fond of you, too,” Louis broached, clearing his throat.

“Oh?” Harry looked up from where he had popped the lid on the cookie box to fish one out.

“He asked me to invite my friends over to watch the Brits,” he rolled his eyes. “I think he's trying to trick me into letting him stay up to see the other Harry.”

Harry nodded, eyes fixed to Louis' face.

“And you’re letting him?” He teased.

Louis snorted.

“That’s pretty sharp for his age,” Louis mused. “I like to encourage a clever mind.”

“Makes sense,” Harry commented, taking another biscuit.

“So, uh...would you like to come over? Tomorrow night?” Louis invited.

“Oh,” Harry choked on his cookie, spitting some out. “You—oh,” he thumped himself in the chest as Louis dashed to smooth a palm over his back.

Harry gulped down some of the smoothie and straightened a little, Louis' arm around his back.

“You’re asking me out?” Harry whispered.

Louis’ brows lifted, lips parting in belated realisation.

“I mean, Leem and Niall are invited too but Niall's working and Leem has tickets to go to the live show so-"

Louis looked everywhere but at Harry, awkwardness shrivelling up what little confidence he might have had before walking into the shop. It wasn’t meant to be a grand invitation, really. Just friends hanging out. God knew Louis was still unsettled in his new surroundings, a year after moving there. Trying to date someone wasn’t going to make that any easier.

Trying to date someone he masturbated over was probably not the way to go, either, if he was honest with himself. Not when they looked at him the way Harry was looking at him right now.

“I’m sorry Louis but I can’t come,” he swallowed, gently side stepping away from his supporting hold.

“Oh,” Louis frowned, eyes casting over him as disappointment jabbed at his chest. “You um...You have a date or something?”

Harry bit his lip, eyes wide, hair soft and long and curly.

“No I...just can’t. Sorry,” he whispered the last word, his voice getting steadily quieter.

“Right,” Louis nodded, bitterness gulped down his throat. “No worries,” he added, forcing lightness into his tone. “Maybe another time,” he added with a press of his lips at the wry remark.

He moved around the desk towards the door.

“I’ll um...I guess I’ll see you next week.”

Harry stared at him, eyes following him with a sorrowful gaze.

“Louis...”

“It’s fine, really,” he shot him a smile and a wave and quickly escaped before he could embarrass himself any further.

//

Niall managed to get one of the other staff to cover him, knocking on Louis' door with an inappropriate amount of alcohol that Louis confiscated and locked away before Leon could get too suspicious.

Niall played Snap with him while Louis heated up hotdogs and fried onions, going as far as popping corn and coating it in a butter sauce.

“Where are the others?” Niall asked when Louis brought through the snacks.

“Liam has tickets,” Louis shared. “Told us to look out for him in the audience.”

“He’s the guy that looks like your boss, right?” Niall checked.

“Technically he _is_ my boss,” Louis mused.

“And what about my boy Harry?” Niall asked around a sloppy mouthful of hotdog.

“Yeah, what about Mr. Harry?” Leon chimed in.

“He couldn’t make it,” Louis told them both.

“Why not?” Niall asked.

“Wish I knew,” Louis murmured. “I asked him if he had a date or something and he wouldn’t tell me. So I just left it.”

“Does Mr. Harry have a boyfriend?” Leon wondered.

Niall snorted.

“Never.”

Louis misinterpreted his words.

“What? I thought he was gay?”

“Oh, he’s gay alright,” Niall nodded. “But he’s a bit shy when it comes to kissing boys.”

“Ew,” Leon muttered.

“No different than kissing girls,” Niall smiled.

“No, both ew,” Leon rolled his eyes.

Niall smiled at Louis.

“You’re doing well to teach him inclusivity.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighed, glancing at Leon worriedly. “Not sure if I like this rock star he’s into.”

“It’s harmless,” Niall promised. “My niece is always singing his stuff and she’s four. She has no idea what it’s about.”

“What _is_ it about, Dad?” Leon asked.

“What's what about, love?” Louis checked, glaring at Niall.

“#Oh! Look what you’ve done to me!#" Leon sang, more confidently than he usually did.

“It’s about paintball,” Louis invented outrageously, earning a cackle from Niall. “Yeah, you know, look what you’ve done and sometimes you catch people with a net, so you tie them down and...”

Leon was staring at him in a way that suggested he knew Louis was faking it.

“Do you want to watch it or not?” Louis asked.

“Yes, please,” Leon replied, going back to the half-finished Rubik's cube he'd stuffed down the side of the sofa.

//

Harry Styles the rock star was not what Louis had been expecting. He had been expecting a lot more piercings and skull tattoos and leather pants.

Possibly a couple of devil's horns and a split tongue that seemed popular with alternative folks these days.

He strutted on stage in a pair of the tightest trousers Louis believed he’d ever seen, the fit of which really left nobody in the audience in any doubt as to the man's prowess. The last time he had seen such a bold presentation of man-bits was when David Bowie played a Goblin King in the film Labyrinth. And even then, Harry Styles had something on him. Jesus, he was packed.

Louis swept the thought from his mind, trying not to draw attention to the overt sexual connotations while his besotted child gazed lovingly at the screen, jumping up and singing along for the chorus.

The jeans- or leggings- were black with silver, sparkled patterns on them, identified after much studying as mermaid scales, sparkly silver boots on his feet and a matching glitter jacket that Louis could only conclude came straight from the eighties if the built-up shoulder pads were anything to go by. He looked like a cross between Freddie Mercury and Gary Glitter and Louis wasn’t sure what to make of his bare chest, tattooed with butterflies and birds; not exactly the skull and crossbones that most heavy rock stars sported.

“Is that a mermaid on his arm?” Niall asked as Harry pranced about the stage, dropping to his knees in his sinfully tight pants and leaning back to let out a rock star scream.

He rolled his eyes as Leon flung his arms out and copied him, head tilted back and body shaking.

“Yes, thank you, love,” Louis muttered. “Let’s not forget Mrs. Hodges next door...”

“She likes Harry, too,” Leon inserted as Louis frowned at Niall.

“How-? Actually, I don’t want to know. And yes, that is a mermaid,” he affirmed.

Harry wore reflective glasses on stage, a bandana tied into his hair like Axl Rose and one small hoop with a cross hung delicately from his ear. No flesh tunnels. No nose piercings. Nothing in his eyebrows—

“What's that?!” He gasped, flinging his hand to slap Niall in the chest.

“What?” Niall spilled the handful of popcorn he’d cupped, eating it off his chest.

“His nipple!” Louis yelped. “It’s got—it’s got a—”

“It says _lick me_ ,” Niall squinted at the close-up of Harry’s chest, visible in the crease of his jacket as it bunched up.

“Shh!” Louis slapped a hand across Niall's mouth, a second too late.

Louis stared at Leon while Niall froze in place.

“# _All my life I’ve been on my own_ #" Leon jigged, posing with a hand on his hip just like the man on screen. “# _I_ _use a light to guide me home But now together we're alone And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go-go-go...#"_

Louis let out a breath and sat back.

“What are you doing?” Leon asked once the song had finished.

“Nothing,” Louis promised. “Watching your man.”

“Good dancer,” Niall added wanly.

Louis gave him rueful smirk.

Leon eyed them both suspiciously.

“You think he’s bad,” he accused.

“Nope,” Niall smiled.

“I’m getting to like him,” Louis said.

“I’m going to the toilet,” Leon stated. “But it’s not bedtime yet so can I watch a bit more, Dad?”

“Absolutely!” Louis grinned, giving a thumbs up which Leon only narrowed his eyes at.

//

“Fuck, could you make it any more obvious, Lou,” Niall accused once Leon was in the bathroom.

“You’re the one that yelled it out!” Louis argued. “Bloody hell.”

“Why’s he got _lick me_ written across his nipple, I mean—oh,” Niall gulped. “Oh, shit.”

“Is that even allowed on television?” Louis wondered. “I feel like I should complain or something...”

“It’s after 9pm,” Niall reasoned.

“That cameraman was keen, too,” Louis huffed.

“Wanted to get in his jacket,” Niall giggled.

“And his pants no doubt,” Louis mused, remembering the loving fit of Harry’s trousers.

“I think I would too looking at the size of him,” Niall grinned, biting his lip as the bathroom door opened.

“Not a word,” Louis whispered.

Niall zipped his mouth.

Leon walked back in and plopped on the sofa in his Dad’s lap.

“Dad?”

Louis kissed his temple.

“Yes, love?”

“What does _lick me_ mean?”

//

After Louis had come up with a convoluted story about how Harry's _lick me_ nipple bar was referring to wanting people to _like_ him, not _lick_ him, and that it was actually a play on dog's licking people they liked, Leon had happily gone to bed.

Niall had left after watching a late, risqué performance by Little Mix, leaving Louis to clear up before succumbing to bed himself.

He refused to acknowledge that the nipple bar had featured in any of his dreams. Maybe if he didn’t acknowledge it, it would go away. Besides, he had to face book store Harry and the fact that his dreams had melded his old fantasy of geeky Harry to the new, hot flashy images of rock star Harry was not helping matters. They were separate people with completely different lives and personalities and Louis was a sick, sex starved man in desperate need of a good fuck.

A good fuck was not what he would get, though. Not while he had a child in school in a city where none of his family lived to babysit. _It_ _is what it is_ he mused.

“Hi, Mr. Harry!” Leon opened the door, pausing and glancing back at his Dad.

Louis frowned, looking over to find the counter empty, the till rolled open but with all of the money tucked safely in the drawers by the look of things.

“Harry?” He called, moving in to the store to reach over the desk to shut the till.

He took Leon’s hand and twisted the sign to ‘Closed’, venturing further into the room.

“Harry?” He called again, checking behind each bookshelf.

A soft rumbling startled him and he grasped Leon’s hand to bring him closer to his body, eyes trailing into the final section of the store where the children’s books and play area sat.

Harry was sprawled out on the bean bag seat, head lolled back and deep hums peeling from his throat like snores. But they weren't even ugly snorts, Louis observed. It was almost like a whine, like he—

“Leon? Can you get a beaker of water?” Louis asked.

Leon nodded, patting the plastic Barbie water bottle he toted across his body.

“Be careful with the tap. Use the step,” Louis told him.

Harry had bought a steady step for Leon to use to reach the first shelves of the shop, ensuring the books weren’t inappropriate once Leon started investigating material beyond his own reading range.

Leon used the step to fetch his own drinks from the kitchenette behind the counter in the staff room, and as a toy to annoy Louis with by jumping off it as high as he could.

Louis knelt carefully beside the sleeping Harry and cupped the back of his head so that he wouldn’t strain his neck if he woke with a start.

“Harry?” He nudged his arm gently.

Harry stirred but didn’t wake.

“Harry, love? It’s Louis. Louis and Leon. You need to wake up...”

Harry's body shifted a little and stiffened, his previous serene expression tightening into a frown.

“Where am I?” He asked before he opened his eyes.

Louis squeezed his hand.

“At the shop. You fell asleep.”

“Ouch,” Harry mumbled as he tried to orchestrate his limbs.

Louis supported his head as he struggled to sit up.

“Why did I think that was a comfortable place to sleep?” He blinked sleepily, brows furrowed. His hazy eyes landed on Louis.

“No idea, love,” Louis smirked just as Leon ran back over, thrusting his bottle at Harry.

“Water!” He announced in a tone of voice that Harry jolted at, eyes shifting to Louis as he realised his fingers were curved around his neck.

“Thank you, son. Can you find that book on diggers you wanted?” Louis asked.

Leon nodded and hesitated, staring at Harry.

“Are you okay, Mr. Harry?”

Harry smiled and nodded, slowly shifting in the seat to get upright.

“Was I robbed?” Harry wondered, looking back at Louis, then sliding his hand out of Louis' grip.

“The till was open, but the money was still in it. Not sure if any of it is missing.”

“Oh,” he swallowed, Louis stroking his hair as he finally sat up.

“Gave me a heart attack. Thought you’d been hurt,” Louis murmured.

“Sorry,” Harry smile wanly.

“Bad day?” Louis asked, helping Harry to stand up.

He was in a corn yellow cable knit jumper with tan pants and his cream loafers and he looked _cuddly_.

“Um. Just tired,” Harry offered, dipping his gaze away.

“You good?” Louis checked, backing away.

Harry picked up the water bottle that Leon had left and sipped it slowly.

“I need one of these,” he mused of the pink design.

“I’ll look out for another one,” Louis promised.

Harry made his way to the till and checked the money.

“Nothing was taken. Sometimes it springs open, think I need a new one soon,” he murmured.

“Dad! Can I get this one instead?” Leon approached the desk with a dark-coloured hardback.

_The Rise of Harry Styles._

“Really?” Louis smirked at Harry.

“We have a music section,” Harry told him behind a yawn. “He’s popular at the moment, had a lot of people asking for that print.”

“Right,” Louis smiled. “Let me see, please?” He said to Leon.

Leon reluctantly handed the book over, then walked to the side of the counter.

“Mr. Harry, did you watch the Brits?” He asked.

“I um...I kind of missed it,” Harry told him.

“Did Dad invite you? I asked him to invite you.”

Louis cringed, teeth gritting as he flipped through the pages of the book to check for inappropriate content.

“He did,” Harry assured. “Sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“Well, you can come tonight, instead,” Leon beamed. “We can watch anything you like.”

Louis swallowed, eyes flicking up from the book to read Harry’s body language and instantly noticing the tension in his shoulders that hadn’t been there a moment before.

“Harry's busy with his own friends, love,” Louis told his son gently. “Let’s not badger him.”

“Who are your friends?” Leon asked.

“Leon,” Louis murmured, closing the book and digging out his wallet to find a twenty-pound note.

“Am I not your friend, too, Mr. Harry?” Leon appealed.

“Of course you are,” Harry shifted to lift Leon up, one of the frequent times Louis had seen him do so.

“Then why won't you come round? Do you hate my Dad?”

Louis snorted, tossing the note on the counter.

“Think you’ve hit the nail on the head there, son,” he joked, tucking the book in the rucksack on his shoulder and taking Leon out of Harry’s arms. “Money’s on the counter,” he added. “See you later.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded, letting Leon go with a confused pout. “Okay, um... see you.”

Outside, Louis took a deep breath. Okay, it wasn’t _all_ bad. He’d woken Harry up, made sure he was okay and bought a heinously overpriced book and the guy couldn’t even humour his son by coming for dinner in a non-romantic setting. Everything was _fine_. Completely and utterly _perfect_.

“Dad?”

Louis sighed out, looking at his son.

“Yeah?”

“Why does Mr. Harry hate you?”


	2. Chapter 2

If someone had told Louis that a large part of being a parent was being asked questions he couldn’t answer, he might have taken a crash course in politics.

Still, everything went back to normal for a few days, Louis taking a different route home to avoid the book store, something that Leon had noticed on the first day they did it and wouldn’t stop complaining about every day subsequent to that.

Luckily for Louis, Leon came home with a letter on Friday which contained such exciting news that his son refused to speak at all on the way home.

“Shall I just open it now?” Louis asked, Leon’s hand in his after a dog had scared him.

Leon shook his head.

“But it’s good news?” He checked.

A nod.

“You sure now? You’re not in trouble are you?”

Another shake.

“Why don’t you just tell me what it says?” Louis huffed, picking Leon up so they'd get home that much faster.

Leon circled his neck with his arms and nestled his head on Louis' shoulder and that was enough to comfort Louis until they got inside the house.

//

“Harry Styles is visiting your school?” Louis looked up from the letter, gaping.

Leon beamed and jumped up, squealing loudly and running around the living room in the child version of a victory lap.

Louis couldn’t help chasing after him with a breathy chuckle.

“What?!” He tried to read and run simultaneously. “How?”

“The song, Dad!” He gasped. “The show the older kids are doing, it has his song. So he’s coming to meet us.”

“All of you?” Louis doubted, eyes quickening over the print.

... _We require parental permission for your child to be included in a documentary or promotional piece featuring music artist Mr Harry Styles..._

“He’s saying hi to everyone,” Leon shrugged. “Mrs. Michaels said that he’s making a video for _Kiwi_ and some of us might be in it.”

“I see,” Louis murmured.

“Dad, please sign for me?” Leon begged. “Imagine if you said no and then- then he asked me to be in it. And I'd have to tell him my Dad doesn’t like him. Doesn’t want to _lick_ him,” he pouted.

Louis froze, eyes shifting to his son.

“Uh...what was that last part, love?”

“His _lick me_ , badge, remember?” Leon appealed. “Lick means like, you said.”

“His badge, right,” Louis muttered, squeezing his eyes shut in regret for lying. Lies _always_ caught up with you no matter what. _Fuck._

Louis reached for a pen.

“It’s fine, love. You go and impress the rock star, yeah?” He signed the page on the required line and dated it.

“You'll be there, too,” Leon said.

“Hm?” Louis looked up at his son’s innocent face.

“There,” he pointed to the last but one paragraph.

_Parents or guardians must be present on the 15 th & 16th July 2020 during school hours to oversee filming and escort their child._

“But-"

“You signed it,” Leon stated. “You can’t take it back.”

“I didn’t-"

Leon snatched the letter up off the coffee table.

“I get to meet _Harry Styles_ , Dad. My _hero_ ,” he gushed.

“What am I then?” Louis wondered, disgruntled.

“My Dad.” Leon shrugged.

“Great. Wonderful,” Louis huffed.

“Can I see Uncle Niall after school?” Leon asked next.

“You know they don’t usually allow children your age into the pub.”

“Please?” Leon smiled.

“Alright I’ll see if he can pick you up and I’ll meet you at the pub,” he promised.

“Thank you,” he said, hesitating. “And Dad?”

Louis sighed.

“Yes love?”

Leon crowded between his knees to crawl into his lap to give him a hug, cuddling against his chest as Louis wrapped him up.

“You’re my _super_ hero,” he whispered.

Louis tried not to let his tears drip into Leon’s hair.

//

“Do you like it?” Leon asked, front pressed to the solid wall of the counter in the bookshop, fingers curled over the edge as he watched Harry lift the pin-badge and study it.

“Lick me?” Harry looked at him, bemused.

“It’s like Harry Styles’s badge,” Leon told him. “It means “like me”, my Dad told me.”

“Oh!” Harry smiled slowly with a nod.

“Like a dog,” Leon added and Harry giggled a bit, fastening the badge to his elasticated brace.

“How does it look?”

“Why don’t you like my Dad?” Leon wondered.

“Uh, what?” Harry cleared his throat, standing up.

“Is he horrible to you?”

“No. No, definitely not. I do like your Dad, okay?”

“But you won’t come to dinner,” Leon pouted. “Even though I’m your friend. Can I come to your house instead?”

“I live upstairs,” Harry smiled. “Not very exciting.”

Leon stared at him for long enough that Harry started to feel twitchy.

“Where is your Dad anyway?” He checked.

Leon shrugged.

“Leon? Did he get you from school?” Harry asked.

Leon shook his head.

“Who picked you up?”

“Uncle Niall,” Leon smiled.

“Does he know you’re here?” Harry worried.

Leon shrugged again, causing Harry to huff out.

“Okay, I’m taking you back to the pub,” he murmured, grabbing his jacket and keys before lifting Leon into his arms.

//

It was just as he was striding toward The Lucky Shamrock that Louis rushed toward him, the frantic look on his face giving way to utter relief.

“Where have you been?” Louis snatched Leon out of his arms.

“At the shop,” Harry told him. “I only just found out you didn’t know.”

“You think I let my six-year-old wander about unattended?” Louis snapped. “And you,” he added to Leon. “Are in _big_ trouble.”

“I just wanted to lick him,” Leon pouted.

Louis felt mortification swallow him up. His eyes shifted to Harry, going over his pale blue shirt and black braces, stilling on the metal adornment fastened through the elastic of his brace.

“What’s that?” He whispered, face pale.

Harry glanced down, pinching his brace to flash the badge.

“It’s a _lick me_ badge,” he smiled innocently, both of them knowing full well that it wasn’t a _badge_ at all, but a nipple-bar pierced through the material of his clothes.

“Where did you get it?”

“I got it,” Leon piped up.

“How?” Louis demanded.

“I ordered it off eBay,” Niall wafted by to insert.

“Excuse me?” Louis enquired. “You thought it was appropriate to buy my six-year-old child a piece of jewellery that’s usually speared through a hole in a man's nipple?!”

Leon blinked at him, nonplussed.

“It didn’t hurt to wear the badge on his skin, Dad,” Leon told him. “Niall told me that lots of grown ups do it...”

Louis didn’t know who to kill first. The man who had knowingly coveted his son or the one encouraging him to buy body piercings before he even turned ten.

“Right, we're going home and from now on you’re going to go straight to and from school with no visits, okay?”

“Not really,” Leon objected, looking at Niall and Harry for help. “I like Uncle Niall and Mr. Harry...”

“Yeah well, until they understand how to take care of children I think it’s best we just stick to us,” Louis muttered, leading Leon out of the pub.

//

On the day that Leon was due to meet his idol, he wore the turquoise blue floral Gucci suit that Mark had bought him at Christmas for his Stage school interview.

Louis made sure he was smartly presented, dutifully carrying a folder with a photograph Leon hoped to get signed along with a letter he had written that Louis hadn’t read.

He didn’t know who was more nervous, him or Leon. Not that Louis cared much for celebrity, it was a big day for his son and he hoped rock star Harry didn’t disappoint him.

The school was buzzing with students and teachers, the parents herded into the cafeteria while the filming crew picked out who they wanted to star in the video that Harry would be filming the following day. Once the casting selection was made then Harry would be running a meet and greet session for the students class by class.

While Leon was trying out for a role in the video, Louis tried to fix his hair. He hadn’t had time to shave or use hair putty and he'd thrown on a fitted grey suit left over from his Mum's wedding to Mark four years ago. When he said _fitted_ he actually meant _too tight_ , but it was all he had and as long as he didn’t sit down, he’d be fine.

He got chatting to another single Dad by the name of Jack, a friendly fellow who Louis swapped numbers with in the hope he would be a better emergency sitter than either Niall or Harry. He couldn’t rate Liam’s skills because he hadn’t really got to know Leon yet.

“What do you make of all this then?” Jack mused.

“Me? Eh, not bothered about celebrity, myself,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But my son is a big fan.”

“My daughter is too,” Jack nodded. “As much as I tried to persuade her otherwise.”

“My Leon is only six,” Louis huffed. “Not sure about some of the lyrics.”

Jack chuckled.

“I know the feeling!”

Louis smiled, reassured that he wasn’t being completely overbearing in his concern.

“Dad!” Leon’s voice cut across the room, high pitched and excited.

“Oh, that’s me,” Louis winked. “See you later...”

“Call me,” Jack smiled warmly and Louis wondered if he’d imagined it, or if that really was a come-on.

“Son,” Louis beamed as he pushed his way through the crowd to reach his yelling child.

“I got picked! I get to be in Harry's video!”

“That’s brilliant!” Louis lifted him up. “Well done!”

“Do you think he'll lick me?” Leon wondered.

“Uh, I need to have a chat with you about that, actually,” Louis broached, lowering Leon to the floor when he complained about not looking cool.

“Okay,” Leon smiled up at him.

“Well-"

“Everyone, can I have your attention!” the school Head called out across the cafeteria, cutting Louis off.

“Yeah, sure,” he muttered under his breath, holding Leon’s shoulders as his boy leaned back against his legs.

“Starting with year 6, class 1, Can you please start forming a queue in the corridor. The artist will be arriving very shortly and will be in position to start meeting students right away. There are several staff on hand to direct you where to go. Let’s do this as smoothly as possible...”

Louis rolled his eyes and predicted a riot. He picked up Leon despite his complaints and shuffled into line. Leon seemed to appreciate the help from his Dad, curling against his shoulder tiredly after his exciting morning.

It took far too long for Harry to arrive. the kids were getting fidgety and there were only so many fruit drinks and snacks they could hand out before they gave up altogether. Just as Louis was beginning to lose the will to live, the Head teacher appeared to gesture their queue to move toward the hall.

A booth had been set up, a table to sign on and a professional photographer snapping shots.

Harry was already posing, his reflective glasses covering his eyes, a black skull-print bandana tied around his shoulder-length hair and his cross earring in his ear. He had a pair of leggings in black and dark orange in the pattern of tiger fur on his long, toned legs that Louis had a lot of time for, quite frankly, quietly making the most of his previous boredom by studying the slim ankles and thick thighs of his nemesis wrapped in those bottoms.

A black and white striped jacket mismatched the pattern, along with a band t-shirt. The look was loud and intimidating but the man behind it was not. Louis had been watching him while he and Leon inched along in the line, his little boy oddly quiet in the presence of his hero.

Most of the stage kids were precocious, Louis noted. They boldly made the most of their moment with the singer, posing easily and getting things signed. A couple of the girls had been a little shy, the rock star getting to one knee to speak to them gently, posing with them knelt down, an image that Louis really didn’t need to tuck away for later.

It wasn’t until it was the turn of the boy in front of them that Leon froze.

“I can’t do it.”

“What, love?” Louis leaned down.

“I can’t do it, Dad,” he looked up, eyes wide.

“You’ve been waiting for this,” Louis smiled. “It’s okay to be nervous.”

“Dad...I can’t,” Leon grasped his jumper hem and tugged, Louis frowning before bending to pick him up. Leon buried his face in Louis' jumper, Louis' blue eyes looking up to check the progress of the student in front and finding a handsome-looking rock star smiling back.

“Bit old for the meet and greet aren’t you?” Styles smirked.

Louis blinked.

“Ehm...actually we're a bit shy,” Louis nodded to his hiding child.

“No need to be shy,” Harry invited warmly, eyes travelling over Louis appreciatively. “Anything for me to sign?”

“Yeah, here,” Louis pointed the folder at him from underneath Leon’s body.

“And who am I making this out to, Mr....”

“Leon,” Louis blurted. “I mean, this is Leon,” he smiled down at his son. “I’m his father, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis Tomlinson, hm? Are you a... _single_ parent?” Harry’s brows quirked.

Louis frowned, watching as he signed Leon’s picture with a smiley face _and_ a heart, then took a stock photo off a pile and addressed it to “Louis".

“I am,” he murmured. “Not that it matters.”

Harry smiled.

“It matters.”

“Right, okay,” Louis muttered. “Look, can we join the back of the queue?” He checked. “For a picture? He’ll be gutted if he doesn’t get one...”

“We don’t have time, sorry,” a female beside Harry replied to him.

“Leon, love?” Louis coaxed.

Leon only clung to him tighter, the missed opportunity breaking his heart.

“You’re his hero,” Louis told him. “He’d want you to know that.”

He collected up the pictures and handed Harry the letter.

“He wanted to give you this, too,” he added.

Harry stared at the envelope, lips pressing together.

“Thank you,” he murmured appreciatively, folding the envelope to slide it into the inner pocket of his jacket.

Louis carried Leon away with his autographs, finding a quiet spot in the library to sit with his son.

//

“Love?” Louis stroked Leon’s hair, cradling him.

“He’s so tall,” Leon mumbled against his chest.

“So am I,” Louis argued.

“Dad, you’re not so tall,” Leon told him in a quiet voice that made Louis purse his lips.

“I see.”

Leon sniffled.

“Did I miss him?”

“You did, love,” Louis soothed. “But it’s okay. We'll get another chance I’m sure.”

“H-he just looked so pretty!” Leon stammered, overwhelmed.

Louis smiled, kissing his hair.

“He did look very pretty.”

“Did he like my letter?”

“He put it right in his pocket,” Louis promised. “And he signed your picture. And guess what?”

“What?”

“He signed one for me, too,” Louis shared.

Leon smiled.

“You like him, don’t you, Dad?”

“Eh,” Louis shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” A female voice called him from the doorway, Harry’s assistant standing there.

“Hi,” he smiled. “Have you come to tell me the plan for tomorrow?”

“Mr. Styles asked to see you,” The woman said.

“Oh,” Louis frowned, standing up with Leon still clinging to his neck.

“I’m Helen, by the way. I’m Harry’s PA.”

“Louis,” he smiled. “And this is Leon.”

“Dad,” Leon whispered, fingers grasping his jacket.

“It’s alright, love, you don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to,” Louis assured.

The hall was empty by then, the whole school having finished their shoot. Harry was star-fished on the floor when Louis was shown in.

“Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson is here,” Helen announced.

“Oh,” Harry’s head shot up, his shades quickly flipped down from his head over his eyes. “Hey...”

Louis ventured closer, pausing a few feet away from the now cross-legged star.

“You wanted to see me?” Louis asked, feeling about as tired as Harry looked.

“Actually, I wanted to meet a young man called Leon Tomlinson,” Harry began, voice deep with exhaustion. “He signed this lovely letter I received you see. But I was told only _you_ know him and well, I was hoping you’d be able to help me find him...”

Louis felt an inexplicable smile grace his lips. He let out a breath of relief and carefully knelt down in front of Harry with Leon.

“I’m Leon Tomlinson,” his son peeped up meekly as Louis stroked his back.

“You _are_?” Harry gasped quietly. “Oh, my goodness! You wrote this very letter?” He held up the opened envelope and Leon nodded.

“Mr. Styles, we have to go,” a security guard stepped forward to say.

“I’m not ready,” Louis made out he mumbled back.

“Was it really you?” Harry asked the shy boy.

“Yes, sir,” Leon whispered.

Harry laughed, a little loud because Leon looked at him.

“You've got a funny laugh,” Leon stated.

Harry smirked, straightening his legs out.

“I've got funny clothes too.”

Louis' eyes flicked over him, without his jacket, toned arms shown off by the torn-off sleeves of his t-shirt.

“I like your clothes,” Leon said.

“So, am I allowed a picture with my favourite writer?” Harry asked.

Leon nodded.

“Can my Dad be in it, too?”

“Of course,” Harry shifted to get up. “The more the merrier...”

Louis sent him a grateful smile.

“Now, I hope your dad has his phone because the proper photographer left a while ago,” Harry mused, sliding a mobile from his pocket. “And I’m taking one of us on _my_ phone, so I get to keep it with your letter.”

“I hope the letter was polite,” Louis ventured as he tried to connect with the man behind the glasses.

“Is it alright to take a picture on my phone?” Harry asked as they shifted together for a picture.

“I guess so,” Louis allowed, shuffling closer to Harry’s side with Leon so that he’d mostly be in the shot.

Harry took three pictures and Louis fumbled for his phone while carrying Leon.

“Want me to slide it out for you?” Harry asked, all deep voice and innuendo. Louis glanced at him, stubbled sharp jaw and handsome cheekbones.

“Sure,” he arched a brow.

Harry stepped closer, ringed fingers dipping into his jeans pocket to fish out his phone. Louis unlocked it and set up the camera.

“Mr. Styles,” his security man said again.

“Nearly done,” Harry smiled, posing for a few more shots on Louis' phone.

In the last one, Leon suddenly found his courage and licked Harry’s cheek.

“Hey!” He chuckled, dimples lengthening his cheeks in a way that Louis found familiar but didn't have time to focus on thanks to his embarrassment.

“Oh god,” Louis muttered.

“Lick me,” Leon stated.

Harry’s brows lifted.

“I...don't think I’m allowed?”

“You have the badge on your chest,” Leon pointed to Harry’s pec.

“O-oh,” he stammered, looking sheepish. “That.”

“I got one for my friend,” Leon stated.

“Look, this is my fault,” Louis started to cut in. “I told him lick means like and—”

Harry snorted.

“You don’t want to know how much trouble I got into for wearing that,” he murmured in confidence.

Louis swallowed.

“Well. He’s six, I had to think of something.”

“Do I get a little hug, then?” Harry asked Leon.

Leon let go of Louis' neck to lean into Harry, Louis standing uncomfortably close for him to reach. The rock star smelled incredible and Louis was too tired to fight off his urge to sniff him.

“It was lovely to meet you,” Harry stepped back. “And you, _Louis,_ ” he added softly. “Will you be back tomorrow?”

“I will,” Louis smiled wanly.

“Excellent,” Harry smiled. “See you lovely people tomorrow...”

Louis paused, thinking he had left his phone behind, but a quick pat of his pocket told him Harry had slipped it back without him knowing. He kept walking until he made it to the car park.

//

“Can we see Mr. Harry today?” Leon asked in the car on the way home.

“Think it’s a bit late, buddy,” Louis checked the time. “He closes at five.”

“But he lives at the shop,” Leon appealed.

“Let’s have some dinner first, buddy,” Louis suggested.

“Can we take him leftovers?” He bargained.

Louis sighed. He was pretty sure that the last thing Harry would want to see was _Louis_ and _leftovers._ And anyway, Louis was still a bit angry that Harry had been hosting Leon without informing him first.

But Leon needed to know he had other people to speak to about his day other than his Dad, so after dinner he boxed up the leftover pie and mash and they walked to the corner to climb the steps to knock on the door of the flat above the shop.

//

“Oh.”

Louis supposed Harry’s greeting could be worse. He looked tired, wrapped in a fluffy pink dressing gown with a stretchy pink band holding back his hair.

“Hi,” Louis forced a smile. “Leon wanted to bring leftovers,” he lifted the plastic box in his hand.

Harry swallowed, eyes travelling from Louis towards Leon by his knees.

“Hey, Leon...”

“Mr. Harry!” Leon cheered, lifting his arms.

Harry’s brows furrowed before he stepped forward awkwardly, lifting Leon into his arms.

“Hi,” he said again.

“Can we come in?” Leon asked.

“Sure, of course,” Harry widened the door for Louis and carried Leon through.

“Guess who I met today!” Leon gasped.

“Who's that?” Harry asked, setting the kettle to boil and digging out a sugar-free carton for Leon.

Louis lifted the box.

“You hungry? I’ll heat this now for you if you like...”

“I’m starved,” Harry smiled tiredly.

“Did you stop for lunch?” Louis wondered.

“There was a rush on “ Harry said.

“I met Harry Styles!” Leon chimed into their conversation.

“Oh, really?” Harry gasped. “Today?”

Leon nodded, smiling widely.

“How did that happen?” Harry asked Louis.

“Went to his Stage school to meet the students,” Louis shrugged. “Actually, I've changed my opinion a bit. He called us back at the end and spent extra time with Leon.”

Leon plucked at Harry’s long sleeve top, Louis only just realising he was wearing it with sweatpants, a different look than his usual shirt and braces.

“I got scared,” Leon mumbled.

Harry leaned back on the counter, both arms wrapping around Leon’s body.

“Why were you scared?”

“Because he’s _Harry_ ,” he murmured.

“ _I’m_ Harry,” he dimpled.

“But I can talk to you,” Leon stated.

“You can talk to the other Harry, too,” Harry told him.

“Mr. Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry hummed, hiding a yawn.

“Your eyes are really pretty.”

“Oh,” Harry blushed. “Um. Thank you. So are yours. Just like your Dad’s...”

Louis carefully plated up the dinner without commenting.

“And you know how I can _see_ your eyes when we talk?” Leon spoke again.

“Uh-huh.”

“So I know if you’re listening or looking at my Dad or reading a book at the same time...”

Louis looked up at that, laughing starkly.

“Easy, love.” He warned his son.

“Well rock star Harry wears glasses,” Leon pouted as Harry sat down with him, Leon settling in his lap.

“Ah, I see “ Harry hummed, tucking into his food while Louis poured the tea he had left to stew.

“Maybe he’s shy, too,” Harry hedged.

“You think so?” Leon wondered.

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. “Sometimes people hide because it’s easier to be somebody else.”

“Oh.” Leon sucked on his carton thoughtfully. “Can I wear glasses, too?”

“Not sure shades will go down too well, love,” Louis sipped his tea, meeting Harry’s gaze. Leon was right. His eyes _were_ pretty but that wasn't exactly news to Louis.

“Wait here,” Harry set Leon down and stood up, slipping behind a door that Louis leaned back to peek through, spotting an immaculately made bed and cream curtains.

Harry was a neat freak, then. Good to know.

“Here,” he came back, brandishing thick black frames.

Leon took them from him, trying them on.

“They're plastic lenses,” Harry explained to Louis. “The frames were too small for me.”

Leon asked to use the bathroom to see himself in the mirror.

“Thanks for letting us come in,” Louis murmured quickly.

“You’re welcome,” Harry nodded, picking up his fork slowly to finish his food.

“I know you don’t really want to spend time with us, you know, _outside_ of the shop but he was just so overwhelmed today and for some reason he wanted to tell you all about it.”

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s not that I-"

“Dad, look!” Leon burst out of the bathroom, arms akimbo.

The frames strangely suited him, matched his mother's dark hair and brought out the bright blue of his eyes.

“Hey, you look great,” Louis smiled.

“Mr. Harry, look,” Leon ran over, chest-bumping his thigh.

“Let me see,” Harry tilted his chin up. “Yep, I definitely think they suit you.”

Leon grinned.

“Please may I borrow them?”

“You can keep them “ Harry assured.

“Thank you!” Leon hugged his lap, then twirled away.

“ _Oh! Baby look what you’ve done to me!_ ”

“Oh joy,” Louis smiled. “He’s still singing the song about bondage. Uh...Thank you, though. For...well, you know.”

“No problem,” Harry nodded.

“Right, I think we've made enough of a nuisance of ourselves,” Louis stood up.

“You really don’t have to go yet,” Harry stood up, too.

“We do,” Louis smiled. “But maybe we’ll see you tomorrow?”

“The big day!” Leon gasped. “I’m starring in Harry’s video!”

“Come by after,” he encouraged. “I mean, dinner time, like now...”

Louis kept a steady gaze on him for a moment, wondering if he meant it. Maybe he just liked being in his own environment?

“Okay, we'll pop by,” he promised, Louis taking Leon’s hand to lead him to the door where he'd been dancing around the lounge.

“Bye, Louis, bye Leon...”

“Bye, Harry!” Leon waved.

And after that, Leon stopped using the Mr he had always put in front of Harry’s name.

//

“We meet again,” the rock-star smirk was present as Louis turned from his hiding place among the folds of midnight blue velour curtains surrounding the hall.

Rock star Harry had darkened glasses on, square-shaped frames this time but not reflective. Louis could just make out the shape of his eyes.

“Good morning,” Louis greeted.

“Ouch,” Harry's eyes flicked over him, lips tugging up in one corner when his appraisal ended. “I was hoping you’d call me honey by now...”

Louis swallowed.

“Does that turn you on, rock star?” He mused. “Calling you pet names?”

“Depends what you got,” Harry smiled, leaning closer.

Louis pursed his lips.

“How do you feel about _sweetheart_ ,” Louis smirked.

“Perfect,” Harry grinned.

“Right, well, hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I have a child.”

“Hmm,” Harry tilted his head, fingers dipping into his upper jacket pocket, the sparkly black tuxedo tame by his usual standards. He pulled out a card. “You seem to think that makes you less attractive somehow, _Louis_ , but let me just say that I’m still asking you out,” he offered the card to Louis, tucked between two fingers.

Louis knew it contained his number. He took it quickly, cupping it in his palm to hide it.

“Don’t tell everyone,” he winked. “It’s an exclusive invitation...”

With that he slinked off into the hall with a flutter of his fingers that had everyone rushing to his side.

//

“A rock star asked me out.”

Niall pushed a whiskey shot across the bar.

“How many have you had?” He asked.

“I’m not _lying_ ,” Louis snorted.

Niall lifted his brows.

“You sure about that? Where’s my little mate anyway?” He added. Louis tossed the shot back.

“He’s with Harry for a bit in the book shop. Had private stuff he needed to discuss with him, apparently,” Louis murmured.

“He’s a good lad that Hazza.” Niall grinned.

“Leon seems to think so,” Louis conceded.

“Oh, so you didn’t take him tea and cake every day to win your way into his heart then?” Niall accused fondly.

“How did you know about that?” Louis accused.

“The bloody love-smitten puppy told me, you idiot,” Niall huffed.

“Well, he can't be that love-smitten because I invited him over to watch the Brits and I got a solid no,” Louis quirked his brows.

“And?”

“And Leon told me he’d asked him to come for dinner after that, too and he wasn’t interested.”

“Did _you_ ask him again?” Niall checked.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“No thank you. One rejection was plenty.”

“Well, he might be free, now,” Niall smiled.

“Look Niall, if he was keen then he would have suggested an alternative night, wouldn’t he? He’s just not that into me. Probably liked getting free drinks and cakes but doesn’t want to actually, you know, look at my face close up.”

Niall cackled so hard that Louis thought he might pass out.

“You two are something else,” he mumbled, wiping down the bar.

“Tell that to Mr. Smitten,” he sighed, sipping his Shandy. “Besides, a rock star gave me his number. _He’s_ keen,” Louis smirked.

“Keen to get in your pants,” Niall mused.

Louis shrugged.

“You know what, who cares? It’s been a long time. Maybe I need a little fun.”

“And what about your kid?” Niall reminded. “Who idolises the guy you’re planning on fucking?”

“Doesn’t need to know,” Louis flashed a wan smile.

Niall shifted to serve patrons further down the bar, Louis checking his phone for the time. A new message was showing.

**_Hi, honey._ **

Louis smirked. He’d messaged rock star Harry that afternoon with his number, saving him under _Sweetheart_ in his directory so he wouldn’t get confused with book store Harry already saved under H.

**Rock star. What's up?**

**_Dangerous question to ask with kids present :P_ **

**None present.**

**_In that case, would you like to come over?_ **

**Come over where?**

**_My hotel ;)_ **

**Tempting but I only unloaded the kid for a couple of hours. Disadvantage of being a single parent.**

**_I think it’s sexy_ **

**Jesus. You’re a new level of charming.**

**_Is it working;) ;)_ **

Before Louis could conjure a smart reply, Leon ran up to him from the door, Harry loping behind him with his hands tucked into his pea coat pockets. He had on tortoiseshell glasses, his long hair curling into tangles at his neck that Louis wanted to comb through.

“Dad!”

“Hey, trouble,” Louis hugged him. “Did you behave for Harry?”

Louis looked at Harry even though he asked his son the question.

“He was really good,” Harry smiled.

“I was really good,” Leon beamed.

“If you say so,” Louis narrowed his eyes and Harry laughed.

“I promise!”

“What do I owe you?” Louis went to dig out his wallet, earning an insulted look from Harry.

“Nothing, Lou,” he murmured. “We’re friends.”

Friends. Right.

“Alright,” Louis smiled.

“I um... I actually wanted to ask you something,” Harry ventured.

“Oh?”

“Yeah...uhm...what are you doing on Friday night?”

“He’s got a date with a rock star!” Niall chose that moment to reappear.

Harry froze, eyes shifting to Niall.

Louis glared at him.

“Nothing is set in stone,” Louis muttered.

“You um...you're dating the other Harry?”

“No,” Louis replied right as Niall said ‘Yep!’.

Harry stared at Louis, eyes wide.

“I...I guess you wouldn’t be interested in trying another T.V. night then,” he mumbled. “Not when you’ve got a millionaire taking you out. A _cool_ millionaire,” he mused to himself almost, drily. “Never mind,” he swallowed before Louis had a chance to respond. “I have to go. I’m starting early tomorrow to do a stock- take.”

“Harry...”

“Leon, I’m glad you had an amazing time today...see you Monday?” Harry crouched to ask him.

Leon left Louis’ side to place a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“You’re a superhero, too,” he whispered.

Harry blinked away wetness in his eyes, sniffing a bit as he straightened.

“Have fun on your date, Louis, see you next week,” he waved, turning and marching out of the pub.

“Told you,” Niall smirked. “Smitten.”

//

Nothing made sense to Louis.

Harry’s initial reluctance to come to Louis' house didn’t make sense considering the rapport they had built up, even if he wasn’t interested in Louis romantically he hoped they had enough of a friendship to at least hang out.

And then there was his complete change of heart, muttering something about _wanting_ to hang out, but vetoing his own plans just because he thought Louis was dating a rock star.

That was another thing that didn’t make sense. A rock star giving him his number. No matter what kind of attractive Louis might be, he just couldn’t understand why a man with so many restraints in his life would pursue a single parent for sex. If Louis had to pick a type of person who had the _least_ sex, single parents would be placed above monks and nuns. He was pretty sure _they_ had more sex than he did.

The flirty texts were fun but there was no way he could sneak off for secret trysts. It was a tempting idea, though.

Nearly as tempting as his latest dream in which book store Harry was sat on his bed naked with just an open book propped on his thighs to cover the details. _The details_ had been especially mind-blowing when Louis had woken up covered in his own jizz.

He sighed; caught between two fantasies. That of his year-long shy friend who dressed in baggy clothes that Louis _loved_ imagining stripping off slowly, to kiss him all over. And that of hot, wild sex with a world-famous rock star who knew what he was doing.

**_Sweetheart: Can you get away this weekend?_ **

Louis gulped. He _could_ ask his Stepdad to drive down. He had offered to make the trip if Louis wanted a night out with his friends. Mark understood that Louis needed a life away from his son and encouraged him to meet people and fall in love. This wasn’t love, exactly.

He swallowed down his guilt, wondering if Leon would forgive him for wanting more. His son meant everything to him, but London was full of impersonal people who looked at him funny when he smiled or said good morning. Back home, he’d be looked at funny for _not_ saying it.

And Harry was one of the first people he had met who looked forward to seeing him. He was equally pleased to see Leon and never considered him to be _in the way._ With Harry, Louis hadn’t felt like he needed to _get away_ or find a babysitter. Harry automatically included his son whenever he was present and even when he had talked about a TV night, it had been obvious that he intended Leon to be there.

Only-

Louis wasn’t sure Harry really _was_ interested. He’d never tried to kiss him, never looked at him like he wanted to fuck him against the bookshelves and he didn’t even seem grateful for his help at times. Louis felt like _he_ was the one in the way, more so than his own child. Maybe Harry just liked being an honorary Uncle?

But then Niall had called him _smitten._

_What was that all about?_

Louis wished he knew.

He sighed, typing a message into his phone and waiting patiently for a reply. It came a few minutes later.

//

Louis’ best pulling outfit wasn’t his skin-tight jeans and his scoop neck red t-shirt that showed off his collar bones. If he wanted a quick fuck then back in the day, he would have chosen that combination.

These days, a tired father of one, he found more attention from wearing something soft. The cuddlier he looked, the better the outcome.

He hated first dates.

Harry would no doubt be dressed impeccably, neat room and nice food. Louis had shaved, a small victory, considering the fluffy mess of his hair and the fact his hoodie was about three sizes too big.

Still.

They were staying in and if things did _go that way_ it wouldn’t matter much what he was wearing because it would only end up on the floor.

Louis collected the bottle of wine he had bought and the handmade chocolates he had spent all afternoon decorating. Luckily Mark had rented an apartment to stay in for the weekend taking Leon to sleep over for the night and leaving Louis free to decide his fate.

He locked the front door behind him and set off towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi, love,” Louis smiled as the door was opened.

“Hi,” Harry smiled back. “Where’s Leon?”

Louis sucked in a bolstering breath, looking Harry in the eye.

“My Stepdad took him for the night,” he admitted.

Harry gazed at him.

“I brought wine and chocolates,” Louis added, figuring that made his intentions clear enough.

“Oh,” his breath hitched and he swallowed.

“Is that a good _oh_?” Louis checked, his heart in his throat. He’d taken a risk in going there.

He had decided there was only one _real_ way to find out if the awkwardness between him and book shop Harry was all in his imagination. He had to show up at Harry’s place without Leon and see what happened. But in doing that, he also knowingly passed up his opportunity to date a rock star. Because Harry Styles wasn’t going to wait around for him to make up his mind about what he wanted. And that was handy because Louis had made up his mind a long time ago, he’d just thought that what he wanted was impossible.

“You better come inside,” Harry told him, dressed in an incredibly cosy-looking pale blue mohair jumper and a pair of blue jeans that Louis had never seen before.

“Look, if I’ve got this all wrong then I’ll just leave the stuff here and go,” Louis sighed as he shut the door behind him, Harry ferrying the gifts to the table and looking up.

“What?”

“If all you care about is having a friendship with my son, then-"

Harry rushed back over, a distraught expression on his face.

“Lou...”

“I get it,” Louis mused. “He’s the best part of me.”

Harry shook his head, eyes softening, green irises reflecting the cornflower blue of his sweater.

“You think I just want to be friends with Leon?” He whispered. “Fuck, I’ve really messed this up...”

Louis huffed a bit.

“Can you tell me what that actually means?”

Harry shifted, stepping closer to slide an arm around his waist, stiff and awkward at first and then relaxing into it, his other hand cupping his cheek.

“It means that I’ve thought about kissing you every day since you first stepped into my shop,” Harry ventured, eyes dipped. “It means that when I tried not to get too involved in your lives it was because I was afraid of you finding out how I feel, not because I didn’t _want_ to _._ It means that when I said I couldn’t watch T.V. with you, I _genuinely_ couldn’t watch T.V. with you and I was a fucking _idiot_ not to try and arrange something else.”

“Love...”

“Wait,” Harry pressed his thumb gently over Louis’ lips, fingers sliding over his jaw from his cheek. “There’s more...”

“Sorry, but I need to kiss you, first,” Louis murmured, tiptoeing to brush his lips against Harry's. Harry’s arm tightened around his waist to keep him there as they lingered mouth to mouth, lips moving slowly in experiment to the new feeling of slanting together.

Harry hummed a bit and shuffled closer, deepening the kiss slowly, both arms wrapping around Louis' middle. Louis tangled his fingers in the back of his long hair right where he’d been curious to touch.

“Can I finish?” He asked, breathy and deep toned, a familiar baritone to Louis’ ears.

“I mean, we’re barely _started_ ,” Louis smirked.

Harry pecked his lips.

“You turned down a date with a rock star to be here,” he murmured.

Louis frowned.

“Are you still listening to that shit Niall told you?” Louis wondered. “Look, it was just a flirtation, nothing more. The guy wanted me to dump Leon to fuck him in his hotel and-"

“Louis?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

Harry shifted, tugging a phone out of his back pocket. 

“I know because I got the text.”

Louis paused, eyes flitting from Harry to the phone.

“You _stole_ his phone?”

Harry giggled, nose scrunching cutely.

“It’s actually _my_ phone,” he swallowed. “I have two. Harry Styles, rock star and Harry Twist, book worm...”

Louis took a few seconds to work it out, his eyes narrowing when the truth hit him. _The dimples. The deep voice._

“ _You're_ Harry Styles?”

Harry smiled.

“Surprise!”

Louis stared, mouth wide open.

“H-how...I mean...y-you-"

Harry shrugged.

“Sometimes people hide because it’s easier to be somebody else...”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” He smirked.

“But you seemed so...so aloof!” Louis accused.

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

“I told you, I really messed this up. I thought...I thought maybe I wasn’t good enough for you. I don’t have a stable enough job to help support Leon and there was no way I was going into something with you without knowing I could be there for him, too. I had this idea that my alter-ego could win you over. He could be the guy who provided for Leon, he was his hero, after all. But then Leon called me a _super_ hero. _Me_ ,” he marvelled. “That night I had finally worked up the courage to ask you out but then Niall said you were dating _him_ and I thought you liked _him_ better and-"

“Fucking hell, I could strangle Niall,” Louis murmured, tugging Harry down into another soft kiss.

Harry smiled slowly, one hand sneaking onto Louis' bum.

“I really like you, Lou.”

“What were you going to do if I turned up at the hotel?” He wondered.

Harry blinked, cheeks pinkening.

“Tell you I’d had to leave for a business meeting,” he swallowed.

“You really thought I’d choose that life over you?”

Harry ducked his head, Louis’ fingers digging into the curls at the nape of his neck.

“I mean...for a second I thought _maybe,_ because I’ve been such an idiot, you know? You had no idea that I even _liked_ you.”

“You _are_ a bit silly, love,” Louis murmured, smirking.

Harry peeked at him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you how I feel and I’m sorry that it took so long to get to _this_ ,” he squeezed his arms around Louis' waist.

“Lucky for you, you're worth waiting for,” Louis mused.

“Thank you,” he added. “Thank you for picking me.”

“I mean, I kind of got a two in one deal, didn’t I?” Louis teased.

“I don't know, Lou, I mean a rock-star isn’t the _best_ lifestyle for a potential father...”

“I disagree,” Louis smiled. “I think you’d make a great Dad.”

“Even if I’m not around?” Harry beseeched.

“Maybe Leon and I could visit you on tour,” Louis suggested. “Holidays, weekends, the odd sick day...”

Harry snorted, stealing another kiss.

“You could have brought him tonight, you know,” he mumbled, clutching at Louis' oversized hoodie.

“I know, that’s why I picked you,” Louis grinned. “But if you don’t mind I'd like to have one night where my filthy dreams about you come a little bit true...”

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders as Louis kissed him and steered him towards the sofa.

//

Harry ran off the stage to rapturous applause; sweat slicking his chest; the valley between his pecs creating a tunnel for the liquid to gather and slide slowly down his navel; making him grimace in discomfort. The shirt he had chosen for tonight’s performance was sheer and a little abrasive; chafing his nipples as he danced about the stage, but it showed off his tattoos and his physique and the fans seemed to have liked it.

He made a beeline for the chauffeured car; led by his security team and diligently directed to the door where Harry jogged the few feet to throw himself in the back of the Land Rover; comforting himself when his driver, Murray, had pulled away.

“Hey, M,” Harry greeted, still wearing aviators and a skull-print scarf in his hair.

“Good evening Mr. Styles,” Murray greeted, glancing in the rear mirror to smile at him. “How did it go?”

“Fantastic,” Harry grinned, sinking back into the seat a little; hands crawling over the leather and fingers fanning out as he relaxed.

“They sounded loud,” Murray teased.

“Very loud,” Harry agreed with a nod. “Manchester always is, you know? Home town.”

“The hotel has cleared me to drop you at the delivery door,” Murray told him.

“Great, thanks, M,” Harry hummed, tilting his head back to shut his eyes as his racing heart struggled to slow down from the injection of adrenaline of performing a live show for an hour and a half.

“Mr. Tomlinson asked me to let you know that he is waiting to see you.” Murray added.

Harry's head snapped up.

“I told him not to wait up!” He complained. “It’s so late and I’m all dirty and-“

“Let us not overshare, Mr. Styles,” Murray cleared his throat gently, causing Harry to laugh.

“Alright,” he agreed easily.

The journey didn’t take long. Soon enough Harry was clambering out clumsily; ducking into the kitchens to weave his way towards the bank of elevators. Louis was booked into a suite on the third floor; with two separate bedrooms so that Leon had his own bed.

Louis had let him stay up for the concert in the same city the previous evening; on the basis they compromised a backstage hang-out on the second night and returned to the hotel for a quiet dinner and early night. Leon had happily agreed considering a backstage hang-out was like Christmas coming early to the six-year-old.

Harry swiped his entry card and quietly crept into the suite anyway; just in case Leon was easily disturbed.

He slowed his steps when he spotted Louis hovering by the gigantic window looking out over the city; cradling Leon against his shoulder.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked.

Leon lifted his head and blinked sleepily over Louis’ shoulder as Louis twisted to smile at Harry.

“Dad, why is Harry Styles here?”

Harry felt the sweat on his body go cold instantly. _Shit_. He had forgotten about their plan. The plan that involved him using his other hotel room to shower and change in before knocking for Louis. He had snuck in the previous night after Leon was asleep; late and tired and had slipped out before he was any the wiser in the morning but for some reason tonight all his sensibility had left his head.

Louis was wearing a vest-top and jersey shorts; not helping him to regain the ability to think straight.

“I don’t know, love,” Louis smoothed a hand over his back, turning more fully to Harry. “Why are you here, Harry Styles?” Louis smirked.

Harry bit his lip and mouthed ‘shit’ and gave Louis a desperate look.

“I think it’s probably time,” Louis stated when Harry floundered.

“It-It is?” He frowned.

Louis and Harry had discussed the matter of telling Leon about Harry’s secret job, both of them agreeing that because of the level of Leon’s hero-worship, they would try and maintain the secrecy until he found another interest that superseded Harry’s music.

In hindsight it was clear that it was impossible to pull off considering the amount of time Louis and Harry wanted to spend together; on or off the tour, and ultimately Louis was Leon’s father and it was his decision to make.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled, “…pretty sure he can handle it,” he winked.

Leon perked up from his sleepy loll; twisting to stare at Harry.

“Right, okay,” Harry nodded with a swallow, rubbing his nervous hands together.

“I can explain it, if you like?” Louis offered.

“No,” Harry bit his lip. “I’d like to do it, if that’s okay.”

“Of course, love,” Louis gently put Leon down. “Why don’t I give you boys a moment?”

“Thank you,” Harry breathed as Louis passed him and he pulled his dark glasses off, folding the legs and hanging them from his shirt.

Leon smiled.

“How are you doing?” Harry asked, walking closer in his red boots and leather snakeskin pants.

“I had a bad dream,” Leon pouted.

“Oh?” Harry crouched, deciding to settle on his knees. “What about?”

“A fire,” Leon frowned. “The bookshop was burning.”

“The book shop?” Harry echoed; heart skipping.

“Yeah. It’s Dad’s favourite place. Don’t tell him but it’s mine too because the other Harry works there.”

“That’s something that I actually need to talk to you about,” Harry smiled, lifting his hands to work the knot loose in his scarf tied at the back of his head.

“Okay.”

“Uh…what would you say if I told you that being a singer is only a small part of who I am?” Harry asked.

Leon blinked.

“I go to a drama school, I know how it is,” Leon claimed coolly.

Harry smirked, huffing out a nervous breath.

“Right, okay. So, uh…if I was, you know…wearing a costume to do my singing and then I wore different clothes in the day-time, would that be okay?”

“Sure,” Leon shrugged, eyeing him uncertainly.

“Because I know you think highly of me for being a rock star, Leon, but there’s something you should know…” Harry unthreaded the scarf and combed through his hair.

“You’re book shop Harry,” Leon said.

Harry jerked his chin up. Of course, it was obvious now he had rid his disguise.

“That’s right, I am.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?” He waited, breath stuck in his lungs; heart thrashing wildly in his tired, worn body that was ready to crash.

“I’ve known for a while now,” Leon admitted.

“What?” Harry gaped. “How?”

“Because you were nice to me at the meet and greet,” he shared. “And you’re always nice to me at the shop, too.”

“That long, huh?” Harry mused at the boy’s deduction.

“I thought you and Dad wanted to keep it a secret like Santa Clause until you were ready to tell me,” he explained.

“Well…we did,” he ventured a hopeful smile. “Are you cool with it?”

Leon took a moment to consider it.

“Does that mean we can go paintballing together?” He asked.

“Paintballing?” Harry mused. “Uh…I’m not too sure, I need to check the age allowance. Why paintballing?” He wondered.

“Because my favourite song of yours is the one about paintballing,” Leon stated, smiling brightly.

“Which um…which one would that be?” Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh.

“Stockholm Syndrome,” Leon clarified. “Dad told me what it’s about.”

“Did he?” Harry giggled.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I give you a hug now?”

“I would really love it if you did,” Harry sighed; gently wrapping Leon in his arms.

//

“Service!” Louis pushed through the door of the book shop and flipped the sign to ‘Closed’ the blind jangling as the door slammed shut. Louis flipped the dead bolt.

“Um…h-oh,” Harry smiled, visibly relaxing when he recognised Louis stood there. “Hi.”

“I want a dildo,” Louis smirked. “A big one. Perhaps you can point me to the right aisle?”

Harry snorted; lips twitching into a reluctant smile.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t stock dildos…”

“You—you what? Well, why not?” Louis huffed, mock annoyed.

“We’re a book shop now,” Harry licked his lips, eyes dipping down Louis’ body and slowly travelling back up; pausing on his hands.

“I guess it’s a good job I have my own collection at home, then,” Louis winked. “I’d hate to disappoint my boyfriend.”

“Y-your-“ Harry stammered, blinking fast.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded gravely. “It’s pretty serious with him and I really want him to be satisfied, you know?”

“Is it um… your first time?” Harry murmured, eyes intensely focused on Louis’ mouth.

“With him it is,” Louis smiled. “Want it to be special.”

Harry stared at him; fingers clutching into the oversized bowling shirt he was wearing with loose trousers. The black material had cream oversized stitching across it in stripes around the middle and collar.

“It’s _his_ first time with anyone,” Harry ventured.

Louis’ eyes flicked up from Harry’s nervous fisting to his face.

“It is?”

Harry nodded.

“I guess he’s not the lothario everyone makes him out to be after all…”

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out. “He’s so fucking incredible, you know? I-I’m shitting my pants that I’ll fuck it all up.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be okay,” Harry offered, voice soft and deep as Louis began to walk closer to him, Harry’s expression a mixture of startled and excited.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve been reading all of those books about having good sex so….”

Louis grinned, dipping his chin as his cheeks bloomed.

“You’re right. I should have learned a trick or two…”

“And anyway, maybe he’s not that fussed about how many tricks you can do,” Harry slid his hands up Louis’ arms as he got close enough; gliding them over his back to wrap around his shoulders.

“You think?” Louis gently cupped Harry’s behind and squeezed with a smirk.

Harry nodded with a hum.

“I think he’d quite like to just be close to you,” Harry murmured. “As close as he can get…”

Louis lifted a hand to cup the back of his neck; guiding Harry down into the kiss and then letting his fingers thread into the wispy curls that tickled his fingers. Harry was a slow kisser; but he kissed deep and Louis always lost himself in the sensation of being drawn into him; his sweet, musky scent and his muscular; strong body. And his mouth. Gentle and yet marauding; stealing his secrets from his tongue and locking them away.

Louis wanted to be close to him; in the way Harry described. He wanted to slide in deep and watch Harry fall apart underneath him (or on top of him, if he preferred). He wanted to be a sticky; sweaty mess; to pant and grunt and groan and then he wanted to hold Harry until he was fed up of Louis cuddling him and was forced to let go. He wanted that. All of it.

He wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and began to walk forward; carefully manoeuvring him toward the counter until Harry nudged it with a moan; body naturally slouching back to perch there while Louis fit nicely between his thighs.

It was the perfect position to grasp his thighs and grind up against him; to lose his fingers in Harry’s hair as Harry lost his tongue in Louis’ mouth and his hands under Louis’ t-shirt. It was with slow; achingly pleasurable pulses that he rolled his hips to alleviate the desperate need to _fuck_ ; although it seemed to be having the opposite effect because they were both so fucking hard that Louis couldn’t see straight from the arousal coursing through his veins.

“Love…” Louis broke his lips away from eager, hot kisses to whisper.

“Hm?” Harry asked, distracted with kissing Louis some more.

“I-uh…I think we should move this,” he suggested breathily.

“My place?” Harry smiled, dropping another kiss to his lips.

Louis nodded; taking his hand to lead him up the back staircase that joined the shop to the flat.

//

_Fuck Me._

His nipple bar literally said _Fuck Me._

“That’s a bit ironic, isn’t it?” Louis mused; pressing kisses over Harry’s collarbones and down onto his chest.

Harry had been gently tossed on his back where Louis could crawl over him to have his wicked way and the knowledge that sweet, shy book shop Harry wore his filthy alter-ego piercings underneath his work-clothes certainly had some kind of effect on Louis. An effect that would have him spilling before they even got any further which---actually wasn’t a bad idea.

“Hey…how about I make your toes curl?” Louis breathed against his belly. “Take the edge off and then I’ll fuck you nice and slow…”

Harry moaned as Louis sucked more gentle kisses into his skin; the rough brush of his beard and ticklish sweep of his fringe setting Harry’s skin alight with sensation.

“Okay,” he panted; arching his back as Louis’ mouth neared his hips.

“Is this a nice spot for you?” Louis curled his fingers around Harry’s flesh and brushed his lips across the laurel tattoo on one hip.

“M-maybe,” Harry managed in a strangled voice.

Louis kissed the leaves; nipped at his happy trail and got his mouth around Harry’s hard length for about three minutes before he was pulsing come into Louis’ mouth. Harry stroked Louis to his peak, surprisingly accomplished considering his sexual status.

“You’re good with your hands,” Louis stated, after.

“Have to be with no penetration.” He smiled.

Louis looked over.

“You ever used a dildo?”

“Yeah,” he smiled slowly; dimples flashing.

“How come you’ve never…you know… _gone all the way_?” Louis asked, reaching for Harry’s hand to hold it gently in his, dragging it towards him so that he could rest their joined hands on his belly.

“Gone all the way?” Harry teased with a grin. “How very American.”

Louis rolled his eyes and assumed Harry didn’t want to answer. He wasn’t going to push him on it; it was personal.

“I um…I guess I just didn’t feel right with my previous boyfriends,” he shrugged. “Things pretty much ended when sex became an issue.”

“We don’t ever have to have sex, okay?” Louis looked at him sharply. “That’s not something I’ll ever pressure you about.”

“Lou, I know,” Harry assured softly.

“But I mean anytime,” Louis added. “Not just the first time.”

Harry leaned across to kiss his cheek.

“I love you.”

And—

 _Oh_.

Oh Jesus.

That was…unexpected. For them both, by the look on Harry’s face.

“I mean, uh, I love that you’re um…being understanding about it and-yeah,” he forced a smile, subtly rolling back flat on the bed.

Louis smiled at the side of his face where his cheek looked a little flushed.

“I love you too, silly,” he poked Harry in the side gently.

Harry curled and smiled the kind of smile that Louis wished he could bottle and keep forever; beautiful and sweet.

“I’m glad you said that,” Harry mumbled. “Could have got really awkward there…”

Louis chuckled; rolling onto his side to gather Harry into a cuddle; finding a comfortable space to settle for a snooze.

“Thought we were having a nice slow fuck?” Harry said.

“I thought you wanted to wait, love.”

Harry smiled, tipping his chin down to look at Louis cross-eyed, biting his lip.

“I mean, not with you,” he murmured.

Louis opened his mouth to negotiate how they were going to do this, when Harry spoke again.

“With you I just want to wrap myself around you and have you sink into me and for us to stay like that until one of us wants to swap,” he smirked.

“I am so glad Leon is staying in Doncaster this weekend,” Louis breathed. “I just couldn’t cope with him _and_ you…”

Harry cackled and rolled toward him, straddling Louis’ hips and playfully pressing his hands into the mattress while they kissed; their bodies slowly coming back to life.

//

Later

“Dad? Can I go to a Halloween party?”

Louis was walking home with Leon one late Autumn afternoon; the weather still oddly warm and not yet requiring a jacket. Louis’ hair was neat from just having it trimmed and his face was shaved for once. He felt like he was winning.

“What party is that, love?” Louis wondered; glancing at him curiously.

“Harry’s,” he stated.

Louis blinked.

“Above the shop?” He wondered.

Leon shrugged.

“I think he’s having it at a special house, to make it more scary.”

“Oh,” Louis nodded. “It’s a celebrity party…”

“Hasn’t he invited you yet, Dad?” Leon worried. “Is he mad at you?”

Louis would like to know the answer to that question himself.

“He was probably expecting you to invite me along as your wingman,” Louis excused.

“What’s a wingman?” Leon piped up.

“It’s uh…someone who acts as a wing while you’re the bird,” Louis smiled.

“So they flap a lot?” Leon looked up at him, thoroughly confused.

“It just means to stand by their side,” Louis clarified.

“Oh. Can I be Harry’s wing-man?” He questioned.

“Then who do I get to go with?” Louis argued.

“I don’t know. Ask Niall.” He quipped; then set off at an excited run towards _The Book Worm._

“Thanks, buddy!” Louis called, muttering drily to himself as he followed Leon to the door.

“It’s not like you to wait,” Louis commented.

“It’s locked,” Leon pressed against the door to prove the fact.

“Harry must have a meeting,” Louis mused; sliding out his phone to check for messages.

He had checked when he had reached the school; just in case he and Leon could walk the long route via the park instead.

“No messages,” Louis shared with Leon as he looked up at him hopefully.

“It’s really hard when your best friend is a rock star.” Leon sighed.

Louis pocketed his phone and crouched down; stroking a palm over Leon’s hair.

“You’re right love, I know you miss him when he’s not here. But you know what else is hard?”

Leon shook his head; lip pouting sullenly.

“It’s really hard for Harry to be away, too. He misses you just as much as you miss him, buddy.”

“Do you really think so, Dad?”

“When Harry gets back, you know what he’ll really like? A hug from you,” Louis smiled. “You going to give him one?”

“Yeah,” Leon nodded sadly with a huff.

“Good, let’s make your favourite for dinner, eh? Cheer that miserable face up…”

“Dad,” Leon rolled his eyes as he reached for Louis’ hand. “I’m not _miserable_ …”

“I mean a guy could get a complex here, love,” Louis teased. “Your good old Dad being passed up for a Rock Star and all…”

“But I see you _every_ _day_ ,” Leon bemoaned that fact.

“You see Harry nearly as much,” Louis reasoned.

“Not for as long,” Leon ventured softly. “Do you think he could move into my room?” He looked up, eyes bright with the solution to his problem.

“I don’t think so, Leon,” Louis smiled, squeezing his hand. “He has his own life to live, you know?”

“I’m nearly _eight_ , Dad,” Leon stated. “I’m bored of having one Dad. Can I have two yet?”

Louis sputtered out laughter; lifting up his heavy child to kiss him on the cheek.

“You, are a troublemaker,” Louis teased. “As much as I would like to magic you up a second parent, I’m afraid it just doesn’t work like that.”

“It could work like that, if you asked him,” Leon argued.

“Love, Harry’s got a very busy and exciting life and as much as he loves us, right now it’s just too soon to think about more, okay? We’ll see him tomorrow if he’s finished with his meetings.”

“I guess,” Leon hummed.

“So, what are you wearing to the party, then?” Louis asked to change the subject; lowering Leon back to the ground to walk beside him.

“I’m going as a rock-star of course,” he said like Louis should have known that.

“Silly me,” he derided.

“You have to dress up as one, too, Dad.”

“Why do _I_ have to dress up as one?” Louis snorted.

“Because we’re father and son! We should match.”

“I don’t even know if I’m allowed in yet,” Louis quickly excused.

Leon gave him a rueful look that went far beyond his years.

“Dad, you _do_ know that Harry loves you, don’t you?”

Louis felt mollified.

“Uh…yeah? Yeah, of um, of course I do, I-“

“Dad.” Leon smacked his arm with the back of his hand.

“Alright,” he mumbled. “But that still doesn’t mean I have to go as a rock-star,” he argued. “Since _you’re_ Harry’s buddy for the night…”

“You won’t want to match Niall, he’s going as Big Bird,” Leon made a face. “You can't leave the house dressed like a muppet.”

Louis unlocked the front door to their house and followed Leon in.

“You’re right, I’m not going as a muppet.”

“Rock star,” Leon beamed.

Louis swallowed; accepting his fate.

“Maybe I can wear a leather jacket and fake the rest…”

Leon cheered and ran into the hall in his usual excited celebratory style.

//

“Hey…” Harry smiled hopefully at Louis; tiredness lining his features.

It was gone eleven when the quiet knock had come at the front door; no text to precede the visit.

“Hi,” Louis opened the door to let him inside. “It’s late, are you okay?”

Harry nodded and fidgeted a bit; tugging his hands from his pockets to pull him into a hug; the curls in his hair tickling Louis’ skin. Harry pulled back to kiss him on the mouth; a faint smell of smoke and women’s perfume clinging to his t-shirt.

“What happened?” Louis asked. “Where have you been?”

“My phone ran out of battery and I was locked away thrashing out contracts,” he shared quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t get in touch.”

“It’s okay,” Louis cupped his jaw; searching his eyes worriedly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Mm-hmm,” Harry nodded, dipping his gaze to Louis’ chest and plucking at the back of his vest-top. “You look nice…”

Louis smiled slowly.

“It’s too warm for October,” Louis lamented; endeared by Harry’s rolled-hem washed-out jeans shorts and plain yellow t-shirt.

“Yeah, I really need to hit the shower,” he agreed. “Is Leon okay?”

“He was a bit sad you weren’t at the shop tonight, but I think he’ll survive,” Louis mused. “He’s been invited to your star-studded Halloween party, after-all…”

Harry looked at him, lips parting in a quiet, stuttered ‘oh’.

“I forgot to tell you.”

“You did,” Louis winked.

“Is it-is it okay that I invited him? Should I have checked with you first?” Harry panicked.

Louis rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine. I think. I mean…who’s going to be there?”

“Just close friends and some of the crew,” Harry explained. “I hired out Hawkins Manor, they have a package for Halloween.”

Louis quirked a brow; sneaking a squeeze of Harry’s behind.

“What does a guy have to do to get an invite, rock-star?”

Harry smirked; eyes lighting up behind his exhaustion.

“I mean, a blow-job can get you far, I’ve heard…”

Louis grinned and grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Perfect, my speciality. You best come to my room where I can pitch my case…”

//

Leon slumped into the kitchen in his socks; sliding his feet along the wooden floorboard with a huff at each stride; his sullen demeanour immediately changing when he realised there was an additional body in the room.

He froze; staring at the kissing adults leaned on the counter as they pretended to prepare breakfast.

“The pancakes are burning.” He said.

“Wh-oh!” Louis pulled back from where he had been pressing Harry into the counter with long kisses; eyes darting to Leon. “When did you get here?”

“Now,” Leon frowned. “Why? What were you doing?”

“Nothing,” Louis countered with a swallow; eyes flicking to Harry.

Harry turned and smiled sweetly at Leon.

“Hi!”

“You two are so weird,” he murmured; sliding over to the table to seat himself.

“Don’t you have something to give to Harry, Leon?” Louis asked; checking the pan on the stove; which wasn’t even turned on. He hadn’t actually made pancakes in order to burn them. His son was a comedian.

“No,” Leon kicked his legs and leaned his arms on the table.

Louis looked over; bemused. Harry winked at him and twisted away from the counter to sit opposite the boy.

“Sorry I wasn’t at the shop yesterday,” he offered.

“It’s okay,” Leon shrugged. “Dad said you were busy.”

“Sometimes I have to go places I don’t want to,” Harry mused. “You know how it is.”

“Hmm,” Leon nodded; drawing shapes on the wooden table-top with his finger.

“So, your Dad said that you’re coming to the party together.”

“Is he invited?” Leon checked. “Because I told him he had to come with Big Bird.”

Harry chuckled; running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, he’s invited. I can’t wait to see your outfits.”

“I haven’t picked mine yet,” he said and Louis brought over cereal and milk with a confused tilt of his head.

“I thought we were-“

“I said, I haven’t _decided_ ,” Leon glared at him.

“Right,” Louis shot Harry a bewildered look. “My bad.”

It took a bowl and a half of rice-crispies for Leon to speak next.

“Did you stay over?” He asked Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “Is that okay?”

They had planned to phase in sleepovers slowly to adjust Leon to the new dynamic but last night had been a spontaneous decision that didn’t quite get rectified before Leon woke up.

“Why didn’t you sleep over in my room?”

And—

 _Oh_.

Suddenly it all clicked. His solemn mood, his feigned indifference.

“It was really late when I got here, Leon. I’m sorry,” Harry murmured.

“I want him to sleep in my room,” he said, staring at Louis. “You said he was too busy to sleep in my room. He’s not too busy, is he, Dad?”

Louis blinked; mouth falling open.

“Uh…you know what? I think this is something I need to tackle,” Louis told Harry. “Can we um…meet you at the shop after school?”

“Of course,” Harry stood up, kissing Louis on the mouth and pausing by Leon’s chair. “See you later?” He checked.

Leon looked at him but didn’t respond; leaving Louis to watch Harry’s receding back with a wistful sigh. Maybe Leon was right. Maybe he _did_ need two Dads.

//

“Think we need to have a little man-to-man chat, don’t you?” Louis sat Leon on a bench in the park before school, having left early to accommodate for the quality time he planned for them to have together.

“Fine,” Leon kicked his feet.

“You’re a big boy now, love, and you were very rude at breakfast.”

“You lied to me,” Leon argued. “That’s rude too.”

“Alright,” Louis sighed. “I can see why you think I lied, but the truth is that Harry _is_ very busy. But sometimes he might get the chance to stay overnight at our house. Last night was the first time and it was too late to wake you up. But you’re right, Leon. Harry won’t be staying in your room because he’ll stay in mine. Maybe we can think about doing something together instead?”

“What about me and Harry on our own?” Leon asked.

Louis swallowed.

“I’ll have to speak to him first.”

“Okay,” Leon nodded.

Louis twisted to look down at him.

“Are you upset with me?”

“No,” Leon assured, looking up. “I just like Harry, that’s all.”

“I know you do, love,” Louis smiled.

“Can we go to the costume shop this weekend?” He asked.

“Sure,” Louis nodded, getting up and guiding Leon along the path with a paternal hand to his back.

//

“Harry!” Leon burst into _The Book Worm_ with far more energy than he had displayed that morning at breakfast.

“Oh!” Harry wobbled on his floating stool and carefully stepped down before he twisted his back. “It’s a monster!” He grinned, hand on heart.

“Rarrrhhhh!” Leon ran towards him and Harry lifted him up with laughter.

“Someone had a good day at school!” He beamed.

Two seconds later Louis came inside the shop.

“Hey, love,” He smiled; moving to kiss Harry on the cheek.

“Hi,” Harry smiled at him privately; feeling warm.

Louis had fucked him into the bed the previous night; after his blow job and some sleep; right before the sun came up. His lethargy today was worth the pay-off. 

“Hi,” Louis smiled back knowingly.

“So Dad’s going to ask you if you and I can do something together,” Leon stated; breaking their bubble.

“Oh?” Harry smiled at the young boy in his arms; crossing his eyes when Leon touched his nose.

“Like a sleep over in my room,” Leon smiled.

Harry’s eyes shifted to Louis.

“Alright, you go and check out the new robot books I got in while I talk to your old Dad, huh?”

Leon snickered at the word ‘old’. Louis slapped Harry's behind gently.

“Oi, less of the ‘old’ if you don’t mind. You’re not exactly a whipper-snapper yourself are you, rock-star?” He stuck his tongue out.

“Age does not bely maturity,” Harry observed smugly.

“Exactly,” Louis agreed, then frowned, uncertain if he had proved his point or conceded it. “Anywaaay…”

“Yeah,” Harry softened his smile; gentle fingers curling around his shoulder to kiss him gently on the mouth. “Where were we?”

“Discussing my little terror, I believe,” Louis mused.

Harry twisted to check behind himself; eyes finding Leon on the bean-bag seat; pretending to be involved in his book but his eyes were peeking over the top edge tellingly.

“Good idea,” he moved away from Louis to sit behind the counter while Louis leaned against it.

“He was talking about sharing a room with you and I’ve explained that it’s not going to happen that way,” Louis assured. “But I think he’s jealous that you get to stay in my room,” he added. “And I offered to do something for the three of us, but I think he wants a chance to just do something that’s yours, you know? That I’m not involved in, or get to take you away from him for…”

“Oh,” Harry lowered his eyes, considering Louis’ words seriously.

Leon was bound to take time to adapt to their new status; but he hadn’t really expected Leon to be jealous that Louis was taking him away. Harry wanted his and Louis’ relationship to bring him _more_ into their lives; but Louis had to exercise caution in case things didn’t work out. If Harry moved too fast into their lives it would be that much harder on Leon to let him go. It was a delicate balance and one that he hadn’t considered required careful thought. But Louis had, and he was Leon’s father after all so it was his call to make.

“Do you um…do you think that’s a good idea?” He broached. “For me to have a… _thing_ with him? A thing that’s just ours?”

Louis licked his lips.

“I do. But I want you to be completely comfortable with the idea, too. And if you’re not then I’ll handle it with Leon, there’s no pressure to say yes.”

“I mean…I’d love to spend time with him, Lou,” Harry ventured; olive eyes lifting to meet his. “As long as it’s okay with you.”

Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Right, okay,” he nodded. “Good.”

“And I know it’s not a good idea to share his room or anything but what if he came to sleep over at my flat or something? I can put sleeping bags in the living room and make it like indoor camping…”

Louis smirked; eyes twinkling as he checked down the shop for Leon’s whereabouts, finding him digging through the second-hand book box thoroughly.

“He’d love that,” Louis mused. “But know that you’ll be doing that every time he comes until he’s old enough to realise it’s not actually cool,” he winked.

Harry smiled back.

“Thank you for letting me get to know him.”

Louis found trust in Harry’s words and in the steady intensity of his gaze.

“Do you think I’m being too cautious about this?” He worried.

Harry rolled his eyes and came around the counter to cuddle him; pressing some longing kisses to his mouth.

“I think you’re doing brilliantly,” he murmured. “There’s no perfect way to navigate this, Lou.”

“No, I guess not,” Louis sighed; relaxing into his strength a little.

“Are you two kissing again?” Came Leon’s sharp, obnoxious voice; breaking them apart.

“Right, home time for you, brat…”

“But Dad, we just got here!”

“Shouldn’t have been a sassy little sh—so and so then, should you, love?” He winked, tilting his head towards the door. “Come on.”

“Fine,” Leon sighed heavily, throwing a hug around Harry’s waist. “Will you be in tomorrow, Harry?”

“I will. And…I asked your Dad if it’s okay for me and you to have a boys night, what do you think?”

Leon looked from Harry to his Dad and back again.

“Okay.”

“You free on Saturday?” He checked.

“I think so.”

“Good, bring your overnight gear and your pillow.” Harry smiled.

Leon left the shop with a quiet wave; letting out a breath of overwhelmed air once he was outside.

“Thank you Dad!” He beamed and hugged Louis hard.

“Come on, terror,” Louis chuckled; taking him home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you think Harry would be my Dad?”

Louis was beginning to regret costume shopping on a Saturday morning; the week before Halloween. It was busy and Leon was monopolising the section for music-related characters.

“Sorry,” Louis smiled awkwardly as another customer squeezed by them to fetch down a rainbow-coloured wig.

“Dad! You have to get one of those!” He gasped.

“I’ve got the silver one,” Louis held up the black and silver-laced wig.

“I like that one better!” Leon enthused.

“Buddy, we’ll be here all day,” Louis mused.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Leon said.

“You distracted me with wigs,” Louis muttered, swapping his black one for the rainbow one and earning a smile from his son, who had a three-toned mohawk wig in his hand. “And…I think the subject of Harry being your Dad is a big conversation that we can’t have right here while we’re shopping,” he added; deflecting enough not to answer.

“You love him, though, don’t you?”

Louis’ heart skipped a little.

“Yeah…yeah, I do.”

“And he loves you and when people love each other they get married and have children only you don’t need to have children because you have me unless you decide that you’re going to have _more_ children and then I’ll have a little brother or sister and that will be so cool but they better not take my room or steal Harry otherwise I’ll be really mad…”

“Love, we haven’t decided if we’re getting married or not, yet.”

Although Leon’s little babble about the whole situation certainly had Louis considering how ready his son was for that development in their relationship.

“What about the party Dad?”

“What about it?”

“Why don’t you ask him if he wants to marry you?”

“Oh,” Louis gulped; his heart ricocheting back to life at the thought of _proposing_ to Harry.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it, because he had. Probably too much considering they’d been dating barely two years but…well, he wanted to marry him and he’d do it tomorrow if he thought that Harry might actually say yes. But it had taken Harry so long just to build up the courage to tell Louis he _liked_ him and a rushed proposal might just freak him out and send him running; especially with a kid to take on, as well.

“See,” Leon smirked. “It can be a _special_ night…”

Louis crouched beside Leon; taking the bangles he’d picked out and putting them in the basket.

“Are you sure you want us to get married?” Louis checked; uncertain.

If Leon was jealous already of their time being split then marriage might only worsen his insecurity.

“Then Harry will be there all the time,” he mumbled. “When I wake up or…or if I have a bad dream at night.”

“I suppose he would,” Louis considered; brushing his fingers through Leon’s shiny, dark hair.

“He could help me practice my singing,” he peered up at Louis. “And read me stories.”

“Hey, I read you stories,” Louis pouted.

“Dad, just because I like Harry doesn’t mean I love you any less, okay?” Leon regarded him with a soulful expression.

He kissed his forehead.

“Okay.”

“Good. So you'll ask him if he wants to marry us?” He got up with his clothes and kissed Louis’ cheek before heading for the till.

//

Harry checked the bowls of snacks for the fifteenth time; hands brushing down over his blue jeans and pink jumper; glasses frames in place over his eyes.

He liked the feeling they gave him; a kind of weight to reality of his real self.

Leon was due any minute and he had never been more nervous in his life. Apart from maybe that time Louis showed up on his doorstep with chocolates and wine when Harry had been expecting him to show up outside a certain alter-ego’s hotel room.

The doorbell went and he startled, reminding himself that he had everything he needed. _You’ve got this,_ he told himself as he strode towards the door.

“Yeaaaaah!” Leon pushed his way past Harry’s leg and zoomed into the living room.

“Um…hi,” he called bemusedly behind him, turning back to face Louis with a frightened expression.

Louis smiled and stepped forward to kiss him; hands cupping his face tenderly.

“You okay, love? You look kind of pale?”

“What if I drop him?”

Louis snorted.

“He walks, you’ll be fine.”

“But I mean he could trip…or fall. Or-“

“ARGH!” Came a loud roar, jerking both Louis and Harry inside the flat.

Leon had found the inflatable dinosaur Harry had blown up for their Jurassic World film marathon and was wrestling with it in the sleeping pit Harry had created.

“See? He’s fine,” Louis smiled.

“Sure you don’t want to stay?” Harry begged with a nervous swallow; a slight hiccup of panic bubbling in his throat.

Louis rubbed his arm.

“If you really want me to, I will, love. Just say the word…”

Harry looked over at Leon who was now flat on his back cuddling the inflated toy.

“I’ll be good,” he beamed.

Harry nodded; biting his lip and letting out an anxious breath.

“We’ll be okay,” he stated shakily, to convince himself more than Louis.

“Just call me if you need me,” Louis lifted his mobile. “Promise I’ll be here in a flash.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Louis moved into the room.

“I’m going now, love,” he said to Leon.

“Okay, Dad,”

“Do I get a hug goodbye then?” Louis mused.

Leon opened his arms but didn’t move; forcing Louis to hug him with a dinosaur sandwiched between them and half laid on the floor himself.

“Look after him,” he told his son about Harry.

“I will,” he promised with a smile.

“Have a good night, lads,” he smiled; pausing to kiss Harry softly goodnight.

“Goodnight, Lou,” Harry waved him off forlornly, only closing the door when Leon started roaring again.

//

A couple of hours later, after a movie, too many snacks and several wrestling sessions with Gerald the dinosaur, Harry started to set up their sleeping bags for settling down for the night.

“I usually go to bed at ten,” Leon stated.

“You usually got to bed at _nine_ ,” Harry countered. “But since tonight is a special night, you’ve stayed up until nine-thirty. Time to brush your teeth and get your pyjamas on.

“If I _must_ ,” Leon sighed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

A short while later, once Harry was dressed in his pyjamas with his planned reading material for the night settled beside him and a reading light to strap to his head; Leon plunked himself down in the sleep-pit and wriggled into his sleeping bag.

“You know what else is a special night, don’t you?” He asked.

“No?” Harry hummed; laying on his side. “What’s that?”

“Your party,” Leon smiled.

“Oh,” Harry smiled; bending his legs to snuggle down in his cocoon. “Of course.”

“Will everyone be there?”

“Um…I hope so.”

“What about Elton John?” Leon gasped.

Harry swallowed.

“I haven’t really like…invited many people from the business;” he shared. “Just people I work with.”

“But you’re a rock star!” Leon enthused. “You could invite Britney Spears! I bet she’d come!”

“I bet she would,” Harry smirked. “But you should know that just because I sing for a living, it doesn’t mean that all the people that sing are my friends…”

“You don’t just _sing_ , Harry,” Leon told him very seriously. “You’re a _rock-star_.”

“And I’m your friend,” Harry promised.

“And my Dad’s boyfriend.” Leon added.

“Yeah,” Harry couldn’t help the giddy smile that dimpled his cheeks.

“That’s why the party will be special,” Leon grinned.

“Oh? Because of your dad?”

“Because he’s going to make it special,” Leon winked; or tried to but it came out as more of a nose-scrunch that Harry was endeared with.

“I see,” Harry regarded him with a curious gaze.

What kind of special was Leon referring to? A prank being pulled kind of special? A commitment declaration kind of special? Or-

 _Oh_.

Oh, fuck.

Was Louis going to— _No_. No, he couldn’t be. He _wouldn’t_. He wasn’t going to propose. _Absolutely not._ Abso- _fucking_ -lutely not.

“Um.”

He glanced at Leon who was counting the stars cast on the ceiling with the lamp Harry had bought, worried it might be a bit babyish for a seven-year-old but the stencil included planets and the odd shooting star that seemed to entrance him.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever thought about being a Dad?”

Harry huffed a bit; reaching for a duvet to pull over his sleeping bag from the edge of the pit. When he stretched his legs out half of his sleeping bag disappeared.

“I…guess so?”

Leon bit his lip; deep in thought.

“Would you like being a Dad do you think?”

“I would love it,” Harry assured, voice deep and soft with tiredness as he glanced over to check Leon was comfortable. He’d brought his own pillow and had dragged the soft toy armadillo Harry had bought into his bag with him.

“Did you…did you think about being _my_ Dad?” His voice was much quieter and uncertain this time and Harry wondered if Louis had asked him not to probe Harry on the subject. Harry might not have his own child but the questioning was very bold. Without checking with Louis what to say, he could only be honest or deflect as kindly as possible so as not to hurt his feelings.

He wondered how Louis would feel about him being Leon’s Dad. Had he thought about it? Was tonight the start of that process developing into something more? Had Louis had other long-term relationships where Leon had been invested in his partner as a parent and they’d had to leave? Harry didn’t want to leave. He wanted to be there, for Louis and Leon always.

“I think, young man, that it’s time we got some sleep, don’t you?” Harry smiled across at him and Leon smiled back knowingly.

“Not until you give me a nickname.”

“A nickname?”

“Yeah,” the little boy nodded. “One that only _you_ can use for me.”

“Hmm…like shorter than Leon?”

Leon nodded.

“Leo?” Harry suggested. “Like the lion? Since you roar a lot and you’re pretty brave…”

Leon stared at him; lips pressing together almost shyly.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Harry hummed.

“You can turn your reading light on, by the way, I know you’re going to stay up a bit longer,” Leon stated as he turned over to face away from Harry, earning a proud smile from Harry as he turned off the stars and turned on his head-torch.

//

“What would you like for breakfast?” Harry asked the next morning; slouchy and lazy in his striped blue and white pyjamas and his hair a soft mess; fuzz bristling his chin.

“Pancakes!” Leon voted; catapulting himself into a seat with the Armadillo. “Annie wants some too,” he added.

“Absolutely,” Harry yawned; pulling down flour from the cupboard and fetching milk and eggs from the fridge.

“Are you making some for Dad, too?” Leon checked.

“I think so,” Harry frowned, trying to remember the measurements without checking.

“Are you going to sleep over with my Dad again?” Leon asked next; the question sliding seamlessly between innocent musings.

Harry measured the ingredients with some help from Google.

“Um…you know what, I think that’s probably likely,” he ventured carefully.

“Can we still have dino-nights?” He asked next.

Harry smiled, turning with the bowl and his whisk.

“I’d love that.”

“Can you stay over in my room sometimes, too?” Leon broached.

Harry put down the bowl and came over to the table, crouching by his chair.

“I love your Dad a lot,” he murmured.

“I know,” Leon nodded.

“And I love _you_ ,” Harry promised.

“Okay.”

“But your Dad, he needs a little help, doesn’t he?” Harry suggested.

“He needs _a lot_ of help,” Leon rolled his eyes.

“Right, and I think he needs cuddles sometimes.”

Leon looked at him, blue eyes sharp.

“He needs lots of cuddles,” he said; surprised that Harry had worked that out about his Dad. He'd thought he was the only one that knew.

“And I like to give him those. You know, in bed,” Harry smiled.

“You like cuddles too,” Leon accused softly.

Harry laughed quietly.

“I do,” he stood up to turn on the stove.

“Dad told me that,” Leon remembered.

“Everybody likes cuddles!” Harry sang; holding out his arms theatrically.

Leon giggled.

“I guess it’s okay then.” He murmured.

Harry turned from the stove, pan in hand ready to set on the hob.

“Hmm?”

“I guess it’s okay for you to sleep over,” he rolled his eyes.

“Oh,” Harry swallowed. “Um. Thank you, Leon, that means so much to me.”

“As long as we can still do dino-night,” he bargained quickly.

“Of course,” Harry agreed.

“Until you move in,” Leon added.

Harry opened his mouth to say something to that- _what_ , he wasn’t sure- but a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.

“Dad!” Leon cheered; hopping down from his chair and racing through the living room, waiting by the door until Harry caught him up.

Harry reached for the latch; one hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“Boo!” Louis tossed confetti at them both with a grin; tiny paper ghosts and pumpkins scattering over their hair and clothes and onto Harry’s carpet.

“Dad,” Leon surged forward to hug him around the middle.

“What did you do with my child?” Louis asked Harry. “Swapped him with an alien?”

“Daaaad,” Leon rolled his eyes. “We’re making pancakes.”

“Well _I_ am,” Harry smiled endearingly; eyes raking over Louis’ jeans and jumper.

“Annie helped.” Leon argued indignantly; earning a huff from Harry who hastened back to the kitchen to rescue the batter already cooking in the pan.

Louis followed him and pressed into his side to kiss his cheek; presenting a bouquet of daffodils.

“To say thank you. For housing this trouble-maker for the night…”

“Meet Annie!” Leon thwacked Louis with the soft toy.

“Hey! I’m being attacked by an Armadillo here! Someone send help!”

Leon rolled his eyes and cuddled his toy against his chest.

“She’s going to stay here so that when I come again I can play with her and Gerald.”

“Gerald is…” Louis led.

“The dinosaur of course,” Leon frowned.

“Ah. Of course.” Louis smiled. “Sounds like you had a good night.”

Leon beamed. “The best.” He answered, then on seeing Louis’ rueful look, he added. “Not better than us, though, Dad.”

Harry turned with the pan and a smile.

“Who’s having the first pancake?”

“Me!” Leon stretched his arm up high; Harry serving him and turning back to the stove only to be caught by Louis’ arm and curled toward him.

“Hot pan here, Lou,” Harry murmured, dipping to kiss him anyway.

Louis tugged his pyjama shirt.

“Bit hot for that isn’t it?” He winked.

“Behave,” Harry smirked. “All you Tomlinson boys are naughty, hm?”

“I’m not naughty,” Leon defended.

Louis sputtered out; distracted by the delivery of another kiss from Harry.

//

“So um…are you all prepared for the party?” Harry was laid on the couch with Louis, head in his lap while Louis read through accounting papers with a frown.

Leon had gone to his room to video-call Mark.

“Think so,” Louis nodded.

“What are you wearing?”

“It’s a surprise,” Louis smiled.

“That’s what Leon said too,” Harry pouted.

“That’s my boy,” he smirked.

“What time are you thinking of getting there?” Harry wondered.

“About seven, I think. Don’t want to leave too late,” he added.

Harry hummed.

“Am I uh…coming back to yours, after?”

Louis set his papers aside; focusing on Harry by burying his fingers into his hair and cupping his arm.

“What time do you think it’ll wrap up?”

Harry shrugged.

“I don’t have to be there until the very end.”

“You kind of do, love,” Louis teased. “It’s your party.”

“I mean…the venue has the event organised so…I can sneak out or—”

Louis stared at him.

“Or?”

“Willingly leave with my boyfriend,” Harry smiled softly.

Louis leaned over to kiss him.

“Let down your hair for once,” he insisted.

Harry bit into his lower lip.

“But you know…eventually, I’ll be co-parenting Leon,” he broached.

Louis lifted his brows; not realising Harry was thinking further down the line of their relationship to the point where he might take on parental responsibility of his son. Leon had asked him about Harry being his Dad and he’d been cautious to make promises he couldn’t keep.

“Yeah,” he echoed quietly. “Yeah, of course.”

“And in that scenario, I’d be leaving with _you_ ,” he added.

Louis nodded.

“Are you uh…are you saying you want to do that, love?”

Harry gazed at him and gave a shy nod.

“Is it…is it too soon?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure,” Louis admitted; still recovering from the news that Harry was prepared to be a hands-on father to Leon and wanted to engage in that role in practice if not in physical presence.

“Have you…have you ever introduced anyone into Leon’s life before?” He wondered.

“No,” Louis frowned. “Not when he’s been old enough to be aware of it, at least.”

“Oh,” Harry swallowed; shifting to sit up; twisting to fold one leg up to face Louis.

“I guess we just take it a step at a time?” Louis suggested.

“I mean...I’m ready to commit, Lou,” Harry promised. “I’m in this, _completely_.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded; looking up when Harry cupped his cheek.

“Have I freaked you out?” Harry worried.

“No,” Louis swallowed. “Just uh…processing everything…”

Harry nodded; wary eyes staying on Louis before flicking away. Maybe Leon had gotten it wrong, after all. Maybe Louis _wasn’t_ planning on making this permanent. Maybe Leon’s questions about Harry being his Dad were borne out of his fondness for him and his stage-persona more than the fact Louis had talked about bringing Harry into their lives? _Fuck_. He’d probably got it all utterly wrong and now he was suggesting _they act like a family_.

Louis likely thought he had lost the plot.

“I should go,” he smiled, easy enough. “Let you and Leon settle for the night…”

“You don’t want to stay?” Louis checked.

“I’m staying after the party,” he winked. “We have to save those up, you know…”

Louis chuckled and got up to see Harry out. Harry wrapped his arms around him and crowded him against the hall wall for a long; bum-palming, dry-rutting kiss that ended in panted, gasped moans and swollen lips and bodies.

“Sure you don’t want to stay?” Louis whispered.

Harry swallowed; laying one last kiss on his lips.

“I’m saving it for the weekend,” he promised.

“Alright,” Louis untangled himself reluctantly. “Uh, let me get Leon to say goodnight…”

Louis trudged up the stairs, shaky fingers pushing through his hair.

“Bye Harry!” Leon thundered down to hug him.

“See you, Leo,” he winked.

“Leo?” Louis shut the front door after one last kiss.

“My nickname from Harry,” Leon shared, racing back up the stairs.

“Right,” Louis murmured to himself. “Not going to ask.”

//

Louis would have felt less like a muppet in an _actual_ muppet costume; he realised belatedly as he lamented his decision to embrace the rock star vibe.

A leather jacket with studs decorated on it had been borrowed from Zayn; an old punky friend of his from Uni that he’d stayed in touch with. Along with it he’d dug out his band t-shirts from the days he actually got to _see_ bands play live; and teamed it with a pair of tight trousers that Niall had got him from the charity shop in a strange PVC type material that Louis knew he was going to regret wearing; ignoring Niall’s suggestion to wear tights underneath.

He was not going to wear tights unless someone had a gun to his head demanding he did so. Or Harry did, either or.

Over his trousers he’d pulled on some old work boots but the whole lot; with a few chains, a rainbow wig; mirrored shades and an inflatable guitar; looked kind of good.

And by good, he meant muppet.

Leon burst into his room air-playing a miniature version of his blow-up guitar; his red, white and blue mohawk wig the crowning glory of his costume which consisted of a black, sleeveless top with a skull and cross-bones printed on it with the words ‘Bad to the Bone’; a pair of black and grey tiger-striped leggings, a studded belt and a skull-printed bandana that Leon had insisted he wore folded up like Harry did, but tied around his wrist. Louis had dug out Leon’s old black converse for the evening and with a few safety pins, chains and a little make-up, they were good to go.

“Is Harry picking us up?” Leon asked as Louis checked his phone.

“No, a taxi is outside to take us.”

Louis checked they had everything before he pulled the door up and locked it, leading Leon to the hired car.

“Are you going to ask him, Dad?” Leon wondered in the back seat.

“Ask him what?” Louis looked over.

“You know…” Leon urged.

Louis smirked.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“I think he’d make a good Dad,” Leon said.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled. “I think he would.”

“I mean, he’s got a dinosaur,” he enthused. “Who else would have a dinosaur?”

“I would love to know,” Louis replied amusedly.

“And Annie wants to live with us, too,” he added softly, wistful.

“Let’s just see how it goes, hm?” Louis reached over to squeeze his knee.

“Okay.” He smiled.

//

“Hey…you look a lot like Harry Styles…”

Harry smirked.

“Thanks, I get that a lot…”

“The real one is over there,” the party-goer pointed to a guy Harry didn’t know too well, a friend of his friend Nick; who had dressed up _exactly_ like Harry. Apparently, even more _Harry_ than Harry himself.

“Oh, cool,” Harry smiled wanly. “Might go and say hi, get a picture with him…”

“Rock on, my friend,” the guy high-fived him and Harry rolled his eyes.

Whose idea was it to have this party, anyway?

Oh, that’s right, his label. Who he had re-negotiated his contract with to take into account certain life changes he was anticipating.

“Hey, love!” Louis’ sweet voice was the best sound Harry had heard all night, only it wasn’t directed at him.

He swivelled; eyes narrowing behind his aviators as he watched Louis walk right up to Nick’s friend and hug him, then kiss his cheek in the mistaken idea it was him. _Was he that interchangeable?_

He waited a few seconds for Louis to realise his mistake, frowning when he _didn’t,_ and instead started to chat to the fake version, laughing beautifully at something he’d said.

_So the fake was funny, too, was he?_

Harry strode over to retrieve his boyfriend before Louis fell in love with another _,_ _different_ Harry.

“Think you’ll find _I’m_ the Harry you’re looking for,” He stated, slouching his hip casually.

“Oh, there’s someone dressed up like you, love,” Louis winked at the other Harry.

“ _I’m_ the real one,” Harry dead-panned.

“He does a good voice, too,” Louis smirked.

Leon yanked on Louis’ hand.

“Dad,” he pointed at the real Harry. “That’s Harry.”

“Are you sure about that, son?” Louis narrowed his eyes assessingly, looking Harry over.

Harry folded his arms with a huff.

“It’s me, Louis,” he arched a brow, unamused.

Louis feigned shock; hand clasped to his chest.

“Love, I’m so sorry!”

Harry looked at Nick at the same moment he melted into cackling laughter; the imposter snorting, too.

“Sorry dude, we were just winding you up,” he offered his hand. “I’m Shawn Mendes…” He greeted in an accent.

“Nice to meet you,” Harry swallowed down his jealousy.

“I’m a singer, too, from Canada,” he grinned, aviators slid into his hair.

“I know who you are,” Harry replied, now that he had the man's name.

“Lovely boyfriend you've got, by the way,” he teased with a wink, smiling at Louis, too.

“Yeah. Cheating on me with a cheap replica. _How lovely_ ,” Harry pouted.

“Look at my costume, Harry!” Leon reached for his hand to get his attention.

Harry crouched down to give it.

“Hey, look at you,” he smiled. “You’re just like me!”

“Got a scarf like yours,” Leon pointed to his wrist.

“So you do. And the trousers…”

“I’m a rock-star!” Leon posed; hand on hip just like Harry did during his performance of Kiwi.

“Your alter-ego can be Leo,” Harry murmured. “Leo Tom-Cat.”

“Yeah!” Leon cheered; yanking on Louis’ hand. “I’ve got a rock-star name now, Dad!”

“Perfect,” Louis smiled. “How about you find a responsible adult to escort you to the drinks?” He suggested.

Leon looked around.

“Niall!” He pointed; earning Niall’s curious glance. The Irishman strolled over.

“How are we all doing?” He asked.

“Rubbish,” Harry intoned.

“Brilliant,” Louis smiled. “Would you be a pal and take Leon to get a fizzy drink?”

“Sure,” Niall reached for his hand.

“Try not to let him wander half a mile down the road for more than an hour this time,” Louis added drily.

“Oh, I will,” Niall winked; leading Leon into the crowd, Shawn and Nick joining them on the escapade.

Louis watched them leave with a stressed sigh.

“Don’t think the worry ever goes, you know?” He smiled tightly at Harry who was still pouting.

“Did you really think Shawn was me?”

Louis grinned and wound his arms around Harry’s waist; kissing him on the mouth.

“No...or I would have done _that_ ,” he smirked.

Harry blinked and tilted his head to kiss him back; ignoring the clamour of people around them.

“I love your costume, by the way,” Harry smirked, peeling himself away to give him a good look over. “Nice trousers...”

“Yeah, bit tight,” Louis grumbled mildly.

“That’s my favourite thing about them,” Harry pursed his lips and quirked a brow.

“Oh, Harry Styles is back,” Louis teased warmly, earning a pinched nipple. “Hey!”

“Is Leon okay with me staying over tonight?” Harry asked.

“I spoke to him about it,” Louis shared. “Seems to think I need cuddles,” he mused with a shrug.

Harry smiled to himself; taking Louis’ hand.

“Come on, I want you to meet people…”

//

It was ten o’clock and Louis hadn’t asked him.

To marry him, that was.

He had asked him if he wanted a drink, if he’d like any food from the table when he went; where the toilets were and if he could keep an eye on Leon when he used the bathrooms himself but he hadn’t asked him _the_ question.

So he obviously wasn’t going to.

Harry didn’t know why he felt disappointed. Nothing had been certain, Leon was only seven, it wasn’t as though he knew for sure what Louis ’plan was and anyway, sometimes things got misconstrued. But did that mean he wasn’t ready? Or that he just didn’t see Harry as his husband?

They’d managed two years of covert dating and he couldn’t imagine himself being with anyone else. Louis was _it_ as far as he was concerned. And maybe it was too soon to be thinking about marriage, but why not find out? Why not ask him and if the answer was no, then Harry would just wait until the time _was_ right.

He startled as warm fingers clutched his.

“Love? You ready to go?”

Harry looked at _his_ love.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, letting Louis lead him out.

//

It was a Sunday afternoon a month later and Louis had insisted on picking Harry up from his shop; excitement surging in Harry's body throughout the day that had been tamped down but could now leap free, stealing his breath and tingling his nerve-endings.

His nipple felt sensitive even though it truly wasn’t but just the _thought_ of the new bar he had speared through the hole that very morning had him biting his lip in anticipation to show it off.

Leon was staying with Mark, Harry knew that. He knew that because Louis had invited him to stay for the next few days and Harry had agreed and that was when Louis had said he would meet him at work.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know his way to Louis’ house; or minded arriving there on his own but Louis could be a soft-hearted romantic and Harry hated to deny him the opportunity out of a stubborn will to be independent.

His pale blue shirt was fixed in place by the tight braces holding up his grey trousers; the elasticated straps lifted off his shoulders and rested gently at his hips as he considered how he might showcase his new nipple-bar.

He didn’t have time to figure it out because the bell above the door went.

“Love,” Louis greeted; Harry turning to smile at him. “What are you doing, you're away with the fairies?”

Harry shrugged.

“I’ve always liked fairies.”

“I bet you have,” Louis snorted.

Harry swallowed.

“Guess what?” He asked, fingers playing with the top button of his shirt.

“What’s that then, H?”

“I got a new bar. To replace the _Lick_ _Me_ one…”

Louis smirked.

“Show me when we get home, hm? Actually, there’s a book I want...”

Harry bit his lip. He _really_ needed to show Louis his body art. But it felt anti-climactic to reveal it when Louis had moved onto book requests.

“Um…okay,” he forced a wan smile, wiping the sweat from his upper lip. “Which one?”

“It’s called _Kinky Sex_ by Jessica Howe,” Louis smiled sweetly.

Harry blinked slowly; feeling a twist in his belly at the word _Kinky_.

“That’s…um…that’s on the top shelf,” he stammered; agitated.

“Okay,” Louis shrugged.

Harry turned and gulped down his anxiety; fetching his floating stool to climb up to fetch the book.

It was hot near the ceiling by the lights and the sex books somehow made him feel inadequate; no matter how much he and Louis enjoyed their sex life.

He nearly stumbled when he climbed down; book in hand.

“Am I too boring for you, Lou?” He accused mildly as he struck forth his hand to present the hard-cover book.

“Actually, I want _you_ to pick something out of the book,” Louis instructed. “Something kinky that you’d like me to try, maybe,” he winked.

And, _okay_.

Harry wasn’t all that averse to kinks, after all, if his interested dick was anything to go by. Maybe it wasn’t just about being bored. Maybe it was more about being interested in different things; new things that they hadn’t tried before.

Harry looked at the cover of the book with a frown.

_What if it was a test?_

“Lou, you know I’m perfectly happy with us, right?”

Louis’ brows lifted and he fidgeted a bit.

“Of course.”

“And I don’t need to look in this book to be turned on by you, okay?”

Louis nodded; swallowing.

“Open the book, Harry,” he murmured.

Harry sighed. _Alright_. He opened it.

In the centre of the book where pages should be laid neatly upon each other; a huge chunk had been cut out of their centre; creating a square-shaped well. Inside the well was a box. A square box. A small, _square_ box.

“Um.”

“Did you find your kink?” Louis asked; a bit breathless.

Harry gently retrieved the velvet ring box.

“Is this…?”

Louis dipped to his knee.

“Yeah,” he huffed out a nervous breath. “Yeah it is…”

“No,” Harry frowned, slapping the book shut and gripping the ring box in his fist.

Louis stared; stunned.

“You’re saying no? Before I’ve even asked?”

“No, fuck…. _no_ ,” Harry beseeched; flustered; chest mottling with panic. “Wait…just please…I didn’t—”

“Hey,” Louis got up, grasping his wrists to control his flailing. “Whoa, love, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this... _I_ don’t have to do this…”

“You don’t understand!” Harry whined; shaky fingers going to his chest in an effort to unbutton his shirt; a task which failed because he was shaking too much. “Oh my _god..._ ”

“Love,” Louis cooed. “Breathe for me?”

“Undo my shirt,” he begged on a thick voice.

Louis cocked a brow.

“Bit weird, but okay,” he muttered; carefully releasing the buttons.

Harry drew back the right side to reveal his chest.

_Marry Me._

His nipple-bar matched his _Lick Me_ one perfectly; completely unnoticeable underneath his shirt; a fact which turned Louis on with the exact same intensity it had the first time he’d discovered it. Harry had been wearing that _all_ _day_. The same day that Louis had meticulously planned to propose to him.

“Oh,” Louis swallowed.

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Harry breathed. “I’m not saying no.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, slowly, looking up before smirking. Then he lowered himself back to the floor. “Got there first, love, sorry.”

Harry frowned.

“But I-“

“Will you marry me?” Louis asked.

“I- I guess...I mean of course I _will_ but-“ He pouted, appealing to Louis with wide eyes.

“Oh, alright, stop with the—whatever it is you’re doing with your face,” Louis sighed; getting up. “Do your shirt back up and kneel down…”

“What?” Harry choked.

“I’m not going to say it again,” Louis folded his arms.

“Um…okay,” he carefully re-buttoned his shirt crookedly and got to one knee.

“Right, go on then,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“This wasn’t exactly how it was supposed to happen...” Harry frowned.

“Ditto,” Louis mused.

“Louis?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Will you-“ He dragged his shirt back to reveal the bar once more. “Marry me?” He added with a dimpled smile.

“Fine, whatever,” Louis huffed. “Can you open your ring now?”

Harry got up, glancing at him uncertainly.

“That wasn’t very romantic.”

“Think you vetoed romance the moment you got body piercings involved, love…”

“That’s super-romantic!” Harry argued.

“And a ring in a book isn’t?” Louis countered.

Harry paused; turning his hand to look at the velvet box nestled in his palm.

“Well yeah…that was romantic, too,” he conceded.

Louis softened, blue eyes meeting Harry’s as he smiled affectionately; reaching for Harry’s hands to squeeze them reassuringly.

“Love, of course I’ll marry you,” Louis promised, leaning up to press a kiss beside his mouth.

“I want to marry you too, Lou,” Harry smiled shyly back; opening the box.

A heart shaped diamond tinted pink was surrounded by a layer of tiny pink diamonds and a further layer of white diamonds; the band split to shape into the base; the two supporting arms also diamond-studded.

“O-oh,” he gaped.

“Accounting pays well,” Louis shrugged.

“I’ll say,” Harry murmured, lifting it out to slide the ring on. “It’s so pretty,” he sniffed.

“Not so cool now are you?” Louis teased.

“I’m crying in a cool way,” he defended, leaning in to kiss him. “I wanted to buy your ring together,” he whispered. “To make sure we matched.”

Louis smiled; touched.

“That’s perfect, love.”

“Are you sure? You’re not upset I didn’t buy you one anyway?”

“I’m honoured that you wanted to wait and choose something special,” he promised.

“Louis?”

“Hmm?”

“Will Leon be okay with this?”

Louis snorted.

“He’s only been going on at me since Halloween!”

“Oh?” Harry enquired curiously.

“He was convinced I was going to ask you at the party and when I didn’t he kept going on and on and _on_ …”

Harry smirked. _So Leon had been right after all._

“So you only asked me to shut Leon up?”

Louis rolled his eyes, kissing Harry's mouth.

“Yeah, that’s why I asked you. Oh, and the side-fact that I love you,” he joked.

“Hm, good, because I only asked you because I love you, too.” Harry replied.

“In fact…Leon said something to me before we left for the party,” Louis remembered with a soft smile.

“What’s that?” Harry wondered.

“He said that I should ask you to marry _us_ ,” Louis admitted.

Harry’s face washed over with soft emotion, tears filling his eyes.

“Yes,” he nodded; hugging Louis again tightly. “I’ll marry you _both._ ”

“Good, because I know he’ll ask if I checked on that point…”

Harry sniffed and kissed him meaningfully.

“I can’t wait until he's home so we can tell him.”

Louis felt warmth rush over him at the idea that Harry now considered his home as being _theirs_ ; a place they shared with Leon; who would become _their_ child, too.

“Me too,” Louis kissed him one more time before helping Harry to pack up the shop.

//

“I’ve um...I’ve actually got a surprise,” Harry turned to Louis, holding his hand carefully in his.

“Oh?” Louis looked up. “More surprising than proposing to me with your nipple?”

Harry smirked.

“I booked us a room.”

“Yeah?” Louis grinned. “Not just a sexy body,” he teased, kissing him on the mouth.

“What about my pretty face?” Harry argued.

“What about it?” Louis mused, leading Harry to his car.

//

“Wait. This is...” Louis looked up at the giant, imposing columns that decorated the front of the Waldorf Hilton.

“The hotel that you were going to meet me at,” Harry threaded their fingers together. “The _other_ me.”

Louis glanced up at him bemusedly.

“Are we playing out the alternative ending to our story?” He wondered.

Harry bit his lip, adjusting his thick-framed glasses.

“If- if you’d like to?” He ventured nervously.

Louis blinked, breath leaving his lungs. Playful Harry was far kinkier than anything a stupid book could come up with.

“Fuck yeah,” he murmured.

Harry smiled, bolstered. He booked them in and turned to Louis with sparkly eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Give me a few minutes to get changed and then I’ll text you to come up,” he handed Louis the spare key card, kissing his cheek.

Louis smiled and headed to the bar to settle his nerves with a drink.

//

**_Hi gorgeous_ **

Louis pursed his lips and sipped his drink to swallow down his giggle.

**Rock star. Made it to your digs after all.**

**_Why aren’t you in my bed yet? ;)_ **

**I’m in the bar. Parental right to have a tipple when your kid is safe with someone else, you know.**

**_Hurry on up, I need warming up..._ **

**Isn’t there heating?**

Louis snorted at his deliberately obtuse reply.

**_My clothes kind of fell off :o_ **

Jesus, he was dealing with a pro. An absolutely filthy fucking tease of a pro. It was incredible that Louis was Harry’s _first_ when he was clearly fluent at flirting; he just chose to restrict it to his more confident persona.

But Louis _was_ his first and tonight was thrilling in a way he hadn’t felt since he’d first walked into _The Book Worm_ and found a beautiful man behind the shelves.

He walked towards the lifts, hastily looking for the room and finding it easily, despite the endless possibilities crowding his mind featuring a naked Harry in a hotel room.

“Mr. Styles?” He called into the suite as he unlocked the door, walking inside.

“Think you can call me Harry,” a deep, raspy voice lured him towards the sofa in the corner; Harry arranged upon it boldly naked apart from his squared shades and a headscarf.

Louis noticed a delicate chain around his ankle and made a note to look at anklets for Harry’s next gift.

“Hi,” Harry threw him a grin, one leg bent to protect his modesty; his arm laid along the back of the sofa but he was so very naked and critically posed that Louis couldn’t help noticing the details.

The thick pleasing curve of his thigh, sleek muscles adding an attractive contour to the shape. The way the tiny pudge on his hips bunched up when he sat down. How broad his shoulders looked. How spectacular his tattoos were, revealed all at once. The bony length of his feet and slim ankles. And of course the _Marry Me_ still pierced through his nipple.

“Marry you?” He teased. “Isn’t that rushing things a bit?”

Harry shrugged, smirking.

“I'd like to make an honest man of you since there’s a child involved.”

Louis smiled; eyes flicking over his body again and lingering in the dark shadows of his armpits and between his thighs.

“You probably should have got that out of the way _before_ inviting me up to fuck you...”

“Who said I want you to fuck me?” Harry twisted, lowering his feet and standing to full height; his beautiful big dick hanging proudly over his balls.

Louis lifted his brows.

“I mean, your clothes _did_ fall off...”

Harry stalked towards him, naked, lush skin monopolizing Louis' vision.

“That’s right, _Louis_ ,” Harry said in that way that Louis couldn’t deny still got under his skin. “So that _I_ can fuck _you_ ,” he murmured, cheek dimpling as he smiled crookedly and it was anything but cute.

“What?” Louis looked up just as Harry captured him in his arms.

“Want you to get on your knees and suck me,” he stated in a very deep, very controlled voice.

Louis' lips parted in absolute outrage that—that the rock star would assume he could boss him about. Who did he think he was dealing with, exactly, one of his devoted fans? He had only just caught his breath enough to politely correct him when Harry bent down to steal a kiss from his mouth, coaxing Louis into responding and his stupid body went weak with the persuasion, a soft noise leaving his throat without his permission. Harry moaned happily at the shift, hand mauling his ass with a rough squeeze as he slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth to deepen the kiss.

“I’m not even-" he gasped as Harry’s lips left his, pressing a path from his mouth to his throat with swollen-lipped kisses and fastening in a sucking kiss right there on his tender skin where _everyone_ would see. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, body burning in response to the owning gesture.

“Not yet,” Harry winked as though Louis had been _demanding_ sex. “Suck me first.”

Louis sputtered and then swallowed as Harry began peeling off his clothes, big gentle hands unfastening his jeans and brushing his already hard heat.

“Hmm...How nice to see you,” Harry spoke to his burgeoning dick with a smug smile. “Thought you didn’t want to come out to play...”

Harry met Louis' gaze and held it with dark, controlling eyes. He turned once Louis was bare and walked away smoothly; bare backside a beautiful peachy treat for Louis to watch until he sat back on the sofa.

“Come and sit in my lap, pretty...”

Louis rolled his eyes and went after him, sure Harry would break his character soon enough.

“Whatever you say, _rock star._ ” He mocked, walking to the sofa and leaning over to climb over Harry’s thighs to straddle him.

He looked down at their matching erections and smirked a bit, trying to grip both widths in his hand.

“Your dick is as big as your ego...”

“Thank you.”

“That’s not a compliment,” Louis remarked.

“It will be once you’re sat on it...”

“Thought you wanted me to suck it first?” he quirked his brows.

“Didn’t like to rush you,” he murmured.

Louis gave up gripping his own dick and just focused on stroking Harry’s instead. Harry’s belly quivered a bit at the touch, his head knocking back and lips parting to let out a soft cry; the only slip from his cool facade.

He snapped his head up, seemingly remembering his role.

“Get your mouth on it.” His voice was husky and so, so deep that Louis almost came from that alone.

For reasons unknown to himself he shifted to comply to the rough command. Captured between Harry’s legs, his knees gently squeezing his shoulders, Louis leaned over to take a taste.

It wasn’t the first blowjob Louis had ever given him. But he pretended it was. And for the sake of retaliation to teach that pompous alter-ego of Harry’s a thing or two, he put double the effort into ensuring he gave the most attentive, skilled, dick-suck he had ever had the pleasure of giving.

Harry came quickly, almost embarrassingly so, Louis resting back on his heels with a smug lip-lick to lick away the taste of him.

“O-okay, that was um...very good, Louis,” he mumbled. “Think I’ll keep you around.”

Louis got up and clambered back into his lap.

“Yeah?” Louis mused. “Ready to get your fingers in me?”

Harry’s eyes fixed on him, intent and dangerous.

“Born ready,” he assured, leaning to the side to grab the lube bottle he’d conveniently placed at the side table.

Louis hadn’t been fingered in so long that he couldn’t actually recall the last time it had occurred. He liked to take charge and it took a lot of trust to let someone touch him like that and he just hadn’t found that with anyone since his first experience. And Harry was _of course_ fully trusted but still. Part of him didn’t want to open up to his probing fingertips.

“Oh, Louis, are you shy?” Harry smiled tauntingly.

“No,” he frowned. “It’s just your lanky fingers,” he huffed. “Poking at me."

Harry pulled him closer, impossibly wrapped in his arms.

“Think how nice it’ll feel, hmm? Just want to dip into you and warm you up...”

“Yeah okay,” Louis murmured, Harry’s finger settling slightly inside him.

“Hmm, so warm,” Harry hummed against his ear. “Feels tight, too...”

“It’s been a while,” Louis muttered, annoyed.

“Want you to sink down on them for me,” he coaxed with a soft, low voice.

Louis twisted his hips and tried to get a rhythm going, slowly building up to two.

“Yeah, there you go,” Harry’s breathing got heavy as Louis squeezed his eyes shut and let out a soft noise.

“This isn’t surrender,” Louis denied, rocking back and asking for three.

“No, of course it’s not,” Harry soothed him.

When Louis opened his eyes he looked smug as hell though, Louis tight around three fingers and a little bit wild with the feel of him.

“Narcissist.” Louis accused.

“Self proclaimed,” Harry promised.

“Egotist.”

“Naturally,” his lips quirked proudly.

“Tyrant,” Louis gasped as Harry split his fingers apart to stretch him open. The accusation lost its sting with his breathy sigh after.

“Guilty as charged...” Harry agreed easily.

Louis’ eyes flicked open.

“Bet you get all the boys in your bed with your sweet talk, Styles...”

Harry parted his fingers again, Louis swallowing his moan. Harry leaned forward to suck a kiss into the dip of his collarbones and then at the top of his pec, tugging Louis into an owning kiss that distracted them both from the task as they wrapped each other up just to enjoy the moment, uninterrupted and blissfully free of responsibility.

“Gonna try me out?” Harry winked, stroking himself leisurely.

Louis shuffled forward a bit and tested the feeling of being pressed close to Harry, thighs hurting from the extended time spent on his knees.

Harry gently tapped his dick against Louis’ ass-cheek, guiding it along his crack.

“You want it?”

Louis cupped his face and kissed him, circling his rim on the head of Harry’s dick and teasing him by taking an inch and then kissing him some more to distract him from sinking in deeper. Louis would twist his hips enough to keep the shallow penetration and Harry finally grunted roughly and shifted, shunting his hips forward on the sofa causing him to slide out.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he instructed, arms tight around Louis' waist as he rose up slowly; Louis clinging to his body indignantly.

“Where are you taking me, Styles? I’m not into other people watching.”

Harry huffed and licked his lips, smirking as he gently pushed Louis' back against the wall. Without speaking, he caught Louis' gaze with his heated one and dipped a thumb into him briefly; earning wide eyes and a surprised catch of breath from Louis who stared at Harry as he repositioned himself at his rim.

“Tell me you want it,” he demanded.

Louis swallowed.

“I want it,” he promised breathily. “Give it to me, rock star...”

Harry slid hotly into him; slick and sweetly stinging with the stretch. Louis sucked in a breath while his body decided if he liked it or not and then his muscles relaxed, easing with subtle flickers.

“Hmm, perfect,” Harry kissed him again, thrusting roughly, hoisting him up against the wall as he slipped.

“Fucking hell...”

“Fucking heaven, actually...”

“Oh God,” Louis muttered.

“You got that right,” Harry began to fill him thickly, pushing up harder into his body. “Now _this..._ is what I call...a meet and greet,” he panted.

“Better not offer this option to a-all your fans,” Louis stammered, mid thrust.

“This was _exactly_ ,” Harry paused, flicking his hips. “What I had in mind when—" Another, punishing stroke. “All I could think about was-"

“Would you—fucking stop _talking_ ,” Louis begged

“Fucking you,” Harry said anyway, finishing his thought with a moan.

“Trust you to get off to the thought of ramming me against the wall..”

“Shush,” Harry quivered, hips faltering.

“Oh, is that too much for you, stallion? What was it the _ramming_ or the _wall_?” He taunted.

Harry rammed him to prove his point.

“You gonna say my name?” Harry asked, breathless and sweaty, fringe falling in damp curls into his forehead as Louis barely kept pace with him.

“Which one?” He huffed.

“Harry,” he murmured and it felt intimate somehow, like the Harry that Louis had fallen in love with, the quiet guy in the bookshop, was still safely curled up under this hot, hulking rock star who fucked him deep and hard.

“Harry,” he experimented with a swallow.

“Can’t hear you,” Harry dipped his burning forehead to Louis' shoulder, sucking another bite into the skin.

“Harry!”

“Better.”

“Jesus, I’m—” Louis didn’t get to finish his words, his orgasm striking suddenly without slow warning. He felt too hot, overwhelmed and overstimulated but the burst of resulting pleasure was so, so sweet that he'd easily subject himself to the same again.

“Harry,” he whispered softly, fingers digging into his hair and shoulder as Harry sank in a few more times and then slipped out to decorate Louis' naked torso with his sticky release.

“Why did you—Look!” He gasped, struggling to catch his breath still, his fringe a frightful mess skewed to the wrong side.

Harry was panting, arms quivering from holding him up.

“Huh?”

“Look what you’ve done to me, Styles,” Louis accused, clutching at Harry, weak and shaky now.

Harry kissed him, messy and meaningful. He opened his hazy eyes, a crooked smile splitting his lips.

“I...um...I painted you with my balls,” he winked. “Get it? Paintball? That’s what you told L-"

“Do my mention my child,” Louis begged.

“You said Stockholm Syndrome was about paintballing,” Harry smirked.

“Well I couldn’t very well tell him the truth, could I? Can you write some clean songs, please?” He muttered as Harry carefully let him down.

“After that, I doubt it very much,” Harry mumbled. “Shower?”

“Essential,” Louis agreed.

//

“Hey...is book shop Harry in there?” Louis pressed himself to Harry's front, towels secured around their waists as he gently tucked back his wild curls; frizzy from the shower.

“Why, do you miss him?” Harry arched a brow.

“Cuddle might be nice,” Louis sniffed.

Harry looped his arms around Louis' waist and nestled his lips against his hair.

“Hmm, you argue a good case...”

“I’m a demon in the Court of Cuddles.”

“And in bed,” Harry promised softly.

“Harry,” Louis pulled back, smiling wryly. “You were hot as hell.”

He shrugged with a coy smile.

“Figured you’d like to know how your other choice would have worked out...”

“I would have gotten you for one night only,” Louis echoed sadly.

“You get as many nights as you like, now,” he promised.

“Pretty sure I won’t be able to move tomorrow...”

Harry blushed a little.

“Was it...too much?”

“In the best way possible,” Louis grinned. “Gonna feel you for days, love. Amazing.”

“Think I need a few more goes at it to get it right,” Harry teased quietly.

“You can practice again in ten years when my ass has recovered, okay?”

“Mm, okay,” Harry dropped a kiss to his mouth. “You think you’re up for something else?” He added, curiously.

Louis felt his towel get tugged by naughty dexterous fingers, a second towel landing with the same soft thud before naked skin plastered to his; warm and smooth and inexplicably _male._

“I think I can _get_ up for it,” he mused.

Harry smiled into another hot kiss.

//

Harry was star-fished on the bed, snoozing, when the ringtone to Louis' phone sounded. Louis had crashed on the sofa, too tempted by Harry’s body to sleep beside him and he was out cold, not even stirring at the sound.

Harry got up reluctantly and checked the caller ID.

_Dad._

_Oh._ Harry answered.

“Hi Mark, it’s Harry here, Louis just stepped out for a minute...”

“Oh, Hi, Harry!” Mark greeted. “You’re the one who photo-bombs the video calls, right?”

Harry grinned, huffing shyly.

“That’s right. Is Leon okay?”

“Everything is fine with Leon,” he assured. “But an urgent job has come up that I have to take so I’m having to bring him back early. Is Louis with you?”

“Um he’s...yeah,” he swallowed. “He’s here.”

“I’m about an hour away now, sorry for the late notice, I wasn’t getting signal for most of the drive and I couldn’t risk stopping.”

Harry’s heart shot from his chest to his throat.

“You’re on your way back _now_?”

“Yeah just hitting Luton, so I'll be there soon. Can Louis get back for then or should I bring him to you?”

“Um...no, we can get back to his by then,” he lied, heart thrashing in his chest. “I’ll get Louis and we'll head straight back.”

“Great, thanks,” Mark sighed out, relieved.

Harry ended the call and looked to the sofa. He walked over and stirred an exhausted Louis from his relaxed sleep.

“Lou? We have to go home,” he murmured. “Your Dad is bringing Leon back and he’s at Luton, now...”

“What?” Louis squinted, rubbing his eye tiredly and stretching his toes.

“Your Dad has to take a job and he couldn’t get through before now...we have to go,” Harry insisted. “We need to get back in time.”

“But I’m—I’m fucking exhausted,” he beseeched. “You fucked me into oblivion and look at this room, it’s...it’s _wrecked_ ,” he sighed of the covers and cushions strewn about; victims of their passion.

Louis ran his thumb over the faint finger imprints on his bicep where Harry had grabbed him hard and wrangled him onto his back on the bed to fuck him a second time, equally hot and achingly tender despite his manhandling.

“I’ll tidy up,” Harry promised. “Get your shoes on, Lou...”

“I can’t believe I’m going home stinking of sex and wearing come-stained clothes. I’m an abhorrent father....”

“No, you’re a rock star’s plaything,” he winked, tossing cushions onto the sofa that Louis vacated, throwing his bag together with toiletries.

“You think he’ll notice?” Louis pulled on his jumper over his bare chest, the neckline low enough to show off at least _two_ of Harry’s bite marks. His hair looked like it had been thoroughly sex-messed.

“Nah,” he promised with a quick bum-fondle, collecting his own things together so they could rush out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

They had just burst into the hall, dumping their bags on the hardwood floor, when a knock sounded at the front door and Louis answered it to his Dad.

Harry waved at Mark meekly, dishevelled and worn, his eyes sporting sleepless bags under them that only Louis noticed.

“Harry!” Leon by-passed Louis to greet his favourite friend.

Harry was wearing his leather trousers and a flamingo print black shirt, his scarf tied around his neck and his glasses pushed into his bed-worn hair.

“Hi, Leo.”

When Louis had seen Mark off, he turned to his son.

“Did you have fun at Granddads?”

“We played cricket and Lego.”

“Sounds good to me,” Louis smiled.

“He didn’t have any dinosaurs,” Leon added to Harry in confidence.

“Good to know.”

“Did you have a gig?”

Louis snorted behind him.

“Could say that...”

Leon pouted, slumping in Harry’s arms.

“Why wasn’t I invited?”

“It was just for one fan,” Harry told him. “Adults only.”

Leon stared at him, then looked at Louis.

“It was for Dad, wasn’t it?”

Harry smiled.

“I can neither confirm nor deny...”

“Are you spending the day here?” Leon wondered. “And the night too?”

“Actually, Leon, there’s something we both need to talk to you about,” Louis broached, moving them through to the lounge.

Leon sat between them both.

“How would you feel if Harry lived with us?”

Leon sat up with a gasp.

“In your room?”

Louis silently let out a breath of relief. That was an improvement on demanding Harry sleep in _his_ room.

“Yeah, in my room,” Louis confirmed.

Leon went very quiet and still. He swallowed.

“That would be okay.”

“Just okay?” Louis checked, glancing at Harry.

Harry smiled reassuringly.

“I can move in bit by bit,” he promised. “So that it’s not as weird for you to get used to and-"

“What's that?” Leon cut him off.

Harry froze. Oh god. _He’d found a stain, he’d found a white stain and he’d never think of a reason for-_

“There,” Leon leaned forward and touched his engagement ring with his pointer finger.

“Um. We got engaged,” Harry explained.

“You’re getting _married_?” Leon gaped, looking to Louis for confirmation.

Louis nodded.

“That’s why Harry's coming to live with us. Make sure we still like each other.”

“Oh my god,” Leon stated very quietly, hands shaking as he placed them either side of himself onto Harry’s and Louis’ knees.

“You sure this is okay?” Harry checked.

“More than,” Leon whispered, a sniffling sound starting shortly after.

“Hey, we'll still be buddies,” Harry quickly promised, eyeing Louis worriedly. “We can have dino-night and kick Louis out...”

“This is the best day _ever_ ,” Leon proclaimed, leaning over to cuddle Harry. “I'll get to see you _all_ the time.”

“You will,” he awkwardly hugged Leon in return.

Leon sat up to look at his Dad.

“You did it, Dad.”

Louis smiled, enveloping Leon in a hug.

“With your help, love,” he murmured, winking at Harry over his son's shoulder.

Leon pulled back, brows furrowing.

“Dad?”

“Yes, love...”

“What are those marks on your neck?”

Louis’ cheeks instantly warmed, his mouth opening and closing in a failed attempt to explain whatever it was that Leon had discovered. The clinging, intense gaze of Harry’s olive eyes and the twitch of his lips suggested that Louis was well-decorated by his bite marks.

“It’s none of your business,” Louis decided on answering, smiling smugly at his ingenious use of Harry's song lyrics.

//

_Here to take my medicine, take my medicine_ _Treat you like a gentleman_ _Give me that adrenaline, that adrenaline Think I’m gonna stick with you Here to take my medicine, take my medicine Rest it on your fingertips Up to your mouth, feeling it out Feeling it out I had a few, got drunk on you and now I’m wasted_ _And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you tasted_ _If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive You got that something, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh La la la la la You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh Tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes Tingle running through my bones_ _The boys and the girls are in I mess around with him And I'm okay with it_

_I’m coming down, I figured out I kinda like it_ _And when I sleep I’m gonna dream of how you..._ _If you go out tonight, I’m going out ‘cause I know you’re persuasive You got that something, I got me an appetite; now I can taste it We're getting dizzy, oh, we're getting dizzy, oh La la la la la You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_  
  


Louis sat on the sofa working on his accounting books, sighing worriedly as he listened to Leon sing along to Harry’s latest song in his bedroom.

Luckily Harry was home; sat on a large cushion on the floor right in front of the sofa beside Louis, scribbling away in his journal, a simple hoodie and jersey shorts a cosy outfit for a lazy weekend.

“Do you ever write anything that’s not utter filth?” Louis wondered.

Harry looked up, the picture of innocence.

“Blame my inspiration for the last two years,” he smirked.

“That song's about me?”

“Not...directly,” Harry mumbled. “Just thoughts I get sometimes.”

Louis tried to remember his books, his body responding to the suggestion that Harry wrote filth about _him._

“Well now that you’re partially responsible for a child maybe you can write something less sexual,” he suggested.

Harry pouted.

“But then I wouldn’t be a rock star.”

“No you’d be like...Shawn Mendes,” Louis smirked at the mention of the man who had instigated a possessive streak in Harry that he quietly admitted he rather liked. His shy, sometimes awkward boyfriend was also a fierce little protector and Louis was admittedly surprised by the revelation.

“I’m going to stick to my lane I think,” Harry smiled wanly.

Louis scrunched fingers into his hair.

“Leon seemed to like Shawn a lot,” Louis observed from the conversation they’d had after the party.

“Yeah, I had an idea, actually. Shawn is playing a small venue in London for some competition winners and I was going to ask if Leon could watch his rehearsal, before the crowd go in.”

“Sounds brilliant,” Louis agreed. “But it’ll have to be a birthday present, I don’t want him getting too used to hanging around with pop stars...”

“And what’s wrong with pop stars?” Harry smiled.

“They write age-inappropriate songs for my child to sing along to,” Louis returned sweetly.

Harry slowly stretched himself out, twisting to crawl up towards the sofa.

“You know what else they do?” He asked, voice scratchy.

Louis quickly steadied him as he climbed across his lap, settling with a hum.

“Seduce innocent boys?” Louis suggested.

Harry snorted at his claim of being innocent.

“We kiss gorgeous guys,” he grinned, tilting his head and leaning in to do just that.

“Is this why you had to ask me if I minded Harry moving in?” Leon’s voice drew them apart with a jolt. “Because you’ll be kissing all the time?

Louis blinked.

“Uh...”

“I've done my homework,” he added, not waiting for a proper response.

“Good lad,” Louis smiled, watching Leon trail into the room to sit in front of the television to power up his game console. “You hungry?”

“A bit,” he shrugged.

“We should start dinner,” Louis told Harry.

“We should,” Harry agreed, sliding off his lap and twining fingers with Louis.

“Lasagne ok?” Louis asked his son.

Leon eyed them both knowingly.

“I’ll make sure I shout before I come in the kitchen,” he stated, Harry giggling once they made it into the hall.

“I feel like _I’m_ the child,” Louis mused.

“I feel kinda naughty,” Harry murmured in his ear, twirling to scoop Louis into his arms and press him against the counter to kiss him hotly.

Louis cupped the back of his neck and his bum and let himself be rutted against.

“Here to take my medicine,” Harry told him as he drew back to lick his lips.

Louis gazed at him.

“Think we’re pushing it for anything more than snogging, love,” he lamented.

Harry pouted, nodding his agreement.

“Maybe later,” he suggested. “In bed...”

“While you _cuddle_ me,” Louis laughed breathily, pushing gently against Harry’s chest to ease him away.

“Hey, you try explaining why I can’t stay in Leon’s room,” Harry defended. “No cuddles for you tonight,” he added.

“Hey, now let’s not be too rash,” Louis twisted to take his hand, kissing the back of it tritely. “I’m sorry if you misconstrued me, love. Cuddling with you in bed is the best,” he promised.

“Hm,” Harry pulled his hand back and folded his arms. “Maybe I _should_ think about staying in Leon’s room where my cuddles will be _fully_ appreciated...”

“Love,” Louis kissed him softly. “You _are_ fully appreciated,” he squeezed his bum gently. “ _Fully_.”

Harry rolled his eyes and dimpled.

“Maybe I’ll share with you.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Louis kissed his cheek.

//

The auditorium that seated only one hundred people was empty as a full band warmed up onstage, Shawn standing in the centre with a microphone and running through his songs at half power.

Leon was sat on one of the amps with ear protection, bopping along to the music and watching Shawn with awe.

He’d been quiet when Harry had introduced the two of them again, but he'd soon gained confidence when Shawn had led him off to his changing room. Harry felt some of that automatic anxiety about letting him go alone, but he welcomed the feeling because it meant he was finally getting what he wanted. _A family._

Louis was nestled beside him, fingers tangled with his, leg looped over the armrest and shin pressing into Harry’s thigh annoyingly. He didn’t move it.

“Our boy is growing up,” Louis observed as the sound technician set up a microphone for Leon.

Harry felt a lump swell in his throat. _Our._ Leon would never be his, he had his own, albeit absent, mother. But Harry dreamed of adopting him one day and Louis' inclusion was enough to hurt his heart in the best way possible.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled.

“You should be up there with them,” Louis nudged his ankle with the toe of his shoe.

“Nah,” Harry made a face.

“Go on, love,” Louis let go of his hand and unhooked his knee. “Go and strut your stuff.”

Harry rolled his eyes and got up reluctantly.

//

“Hey,” he approached the occupants of the stage with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey Harry,” Shawn smiled.

“Hey,” Leon smiled.

“You okay up here?” Harry checked. “You want me to um...hang out with you?”

Leon glanced at Shawn.

“No, Shawn’s helping me,” he explained.

“Right,” Harry nodded. “Maybe I’ll just wait by the side of the stage, in case...”

“You can go back and sit with Dad,” Leon assured, Harry’s heart cracking a little in his chest.

“Oh. Um...okay,” he murmured. “Have fun.”

“I will,” Leon turned to fist-bump Shawn, Harry returning to his seat solemnly.

“What happened?” Louis asked.

“He didn’t need me,” Harry pouted.

Louis snorted.

“He’s obviously got past his obsession with you, love,” Louis teased.

“Shut up,” Harry sulked, folding his arms and slumping down in his chair.

Louis leaned over and kissed his temple.

“There, there, rock-star. You’re still loved by millions...”

Harry sighed out and watched the stage avidly.

//

“Can I meet Shawn again?”

It was Harry’s turn to walk Leon to school, his second trial week of doing so after the first went well.

“Um. Maybe.”

“He said you could call him to talk about me...”

“He’s doing a tour, Leo, not sure when he'll be in town next.”

“My nickname is Tommo now,” Leon told him proudly.

“You don’t like my nickname anymore?” Harry frowned.

“I’m eight, now,” Leon boasted. “Tommo's kind of cool, don’t you think?”

“Very cool,” Harry smiled.

“Shawn gave me it.”

“I see.”

“I’m going to listen to _all_ of his songs after school.”

“Okay, buddy, you have fun with that,” Harry replied, biting back a sigh.

Maybe Louis was right. Maybe Leon really _did_ have a new favourite.

They reached the gates and Harry walked him right inside, Leon hugging him quickly before joining his friends.

“Our boy is growing up,” he whispered, then turned to walk back home.

//

“Dad, what’s wrong with Harry?” Leon slapped his school bag on the kitchen table while Louis prepared dinner early, hoping for an hour of cuddling on the sofa with Harry.

“What do you mean?” Louis looked over, concerned.

“Haven’t you noticed?” Leon accused. “He looks kind of sad...”

Harry was pushing the mower around the grass outside the kitchen window, Leon watching him through the sliding patio doors.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Louis promised.

“I think I made him sad,” Leon considered.

Louis abandoned his preparation with a rinse of his hands, drying them on a towel before sitting with Leon.

“What makes you say that?”

“I asked him if he could help me be friends with Shawn.” Leon explained.

“Well, that’s really up to Shawn, love,” Louis combed through his hair gently. “It’s not fair to ask Harry to do that.”

“I really like Shawn, Dad,” he beamed.

“I’ve noticed,” Louis smiled back. “Do you think Harry feels a bit left out?” He suggested.

Leon frowned, thinking about it seriously.

“I’ll talk to him after dinner.”

“Good decision, buddy,” Louis leaned over to kiss the top of his head. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

//

“Harry?” Leon turned to look at him, beside him on the sofa while Louis washed up.

“Hmm?” Harry’s brows were furrowed as he focused on a nature programme about butterflies.

“Just because I like Shawn it doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

Harry turned to gaze at him.

“I love you too. Very much,” he vowed.

“But you’re like...my _Dad_ now,” he described. “And it’s not cool to idolize your own Dad. So, I had to find a new idol.”

Harry blinked, swallowing hard.

“That’s perfectly okay, Leon.”

“Harry?”

“Yes, love?”

Leon smiled at the way he had already picked up his Dad’s endearment.

“You can still call me Leo if you want...”

Harry smiled painfully and twisted to curl Leon into a hug.

“Only if it’s not embarrassing,” he sniffled.

“It’s okay,” he promised.

“Alright, then,” Harry smiled, wiping away his tears.

“Can I go and listen to music in my room now, please?”

Harry nodded, fully sobbing by the time Louis came back.

“Whoa, what’s this?” He rushed over, gently pulling Harry into a tight embrace and cupping the back of his head. “What's happened, love?”

Harry shook his head and pulled back away to peek at him with wet cheeks and lashes, eyes bloodshot.

“H-he said I’m like his Dad n-now,” he managed in a trembly voice, earning a soft, fond smile from his fiancé.

“Love, that’s...”

“I-I was just so caught up in not being his favourite any more, y-you know?” He hiccupped, wiping away tears with both sides of his hands.

“It’s okay,” Louis cradled his jaw. “I went through that too. With _you_ ,” he added wryly.

Harry huffed a bit and sniffed wetly.

“I know he’s talked about me being his Dad but I didn’t honestly think he’d see me that way,” he admitted. “Not yet, anyway.”

Louis pressed a kiss to his tear-soaked cheek.

“You’ve been like a father to him from day one, love.”

“Maybe,” he whispered.

“You’re _more_ than a favourite now, H.”

“I-I guess I just thought he’d want _Harry_ _Styles_ as his father,” he swallowed. “That he’d be going around at school telling everybody his Dad's new boyfriend is a _rock star_ b-but he—he doesn’t even care about that,” Harry beseeched. “He’s just so h-happy that I’ve moved in and I’m _like his Dad...”_

Harry burst into a fresh round of tears, Louis cuddling him with wet eyes himself, biting his lip as his pride threatened to burst out of his body and splatter all over the walls.

“Think we need to set a date for this wedding, don’t you?” Louis mused as Harry cleaned himself up.

“Y-yes,” his voice quivered like his hands.

“Then we can start thinking about the adoption process...”

“What?” Harry frowned, eyes darting to Louis.

“Well Leon wants you to be his father and I know _you_ want to be his father so...”

“I’d be _honoured,_ Lou _,_ but I didn’t expect you to—"

“Want you to be ours,” he smiled. “A Tomlinson.”

Harry smiled, new tears streaking down his face.

“I want that too! Now you’re just deliberately making me cry,” he accused, flattening his hands to cover his emotional response.

Louis held him until the crying stopped.

A short while later, when they had cuddled together to watch television, Leon burst into the room.

“Dad, guess what?”

“What's that, darling son of mine?” Louis enquired.

“Shawn’s got his ears pierced! I can have mine done too if you go with me!”

“Erm, no,” Louis choked out an incredulous laugh.

“Please?” Leon begged.

“Let me think about it...” Louis smiled wanly. “Still no.”

“Harry’s got things pierced!” Leon argued.

Louis lifted his brows, turning his accusing gaze to his fiancé.

“You’re a bad influence in this house,” he muttered.

“I didn’t get my first piercing until I was eighteen,” Harry told Leon.

“That’s _ages_ away,” he rolled his eyes.

“You could try fake ones,” Harry suggested. “See if you like them, first...”

Leon grinned.

“Cool!”

He ran back up the stairs.

Louis regarded Harry with a curious frown.

“Your ear is pierced as well, then?” He narrowed his eyes to identify a hole.

“Yeah, but I only wear something in it when I’m _Harry Styles_...”

“I thought it might be a stick-on earring,” Louis smirked. “Do you uh...think you might feel comfortable to wear it for _me_?”

“I mean I wore it the other night when the rock star came out to play...” He smiled.

Louis twisted his lips, nodding along.

“So you did...”

“Does it turn you on, Lou?” Harry turned a bit under his arm to ask.

“I mean no more than your nipple, but I’m _equally_ fond of it,” he smiled innocently.

“Just fond?” Harry lifted a brow, tugging on his bare earlobe.

Louis' eyes dropped there, then to his t-shirted chest, trying to spot his nipple bar.

“What have you got through it today?” He brushed his thumb gently over the area where he estimated Harry’s areola to be.

“Take a look,” Harry invited with a seductive curve to his mouth.

Louis loved how he slipped from stuttering and emotional, to teasing and sexy, keeping him guessing as to which side of Harry he'd get to see next.

He pinched the hem of Harry’s t-shirt and drew it slowly up his belly, curling down to kiss him and distracted into playing his hand over the bared skin as the kiss deepened. His thumb dipped under the bunched-up shirt to stimulate his nipple, Harry moaning as the skin stiffened reactively, the solid metal bar of his piercing tweaked by the pad of Louis' thumb and earning a weak whimper.

“Lou...”

“Let me have a look, love,” Louis tenderly pecked his swollen lips, eyes drawn to the interested swelling at the front of his jeans.

Louis dragged his t-shirt up carefully, tongue flicking out to wet his lower lip.

 _Love_.

“Oh,” he swallowed, heart twisting in mutual affection for his fiancé, the focal point of the decoration being Harry’s nipple which depicted the ‘o' in ‘love'.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked in a soft voice.

Louis met his gaze and dipped his eyes as he leaned forward, placing a very deliberate kiss right over the piercing.

“ _Love_ it,” he murmured, curling his tongue around the puckered skin and metal.

“That's—not fair,” he complained in a pleasured sigh, arching his back to push his chest up.

“No?” Louis scraped his teeth very gently over the sensitive skin, tugging the metal with his teeth. “How about that?”

Harry’s hand unclenched from the sofa cushion and cupped his groin, fingers tracing the ridge forming there.

“Think I’ve been naughty and need to go to my room,” Harry breathed.

“ _My_ room,” Louis corrected. “Let me get Leon settled,” he added, shifting to get up.

Harry paused him by grabbing his hand and pressing it over his hardness with a slow, alluring lick of his lips.

“What about settling _me,_ hm?”

“Yeah, that too,” he promised with a hasty kiss, gently pulling Harry’s top back over his bared torso. “Wait for me, eh?”

Harry got up with a casual push-back of his hair, eyes heavy lidded and lips pursing.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won't,” he winked as he left the living room.

“Jesus,” Louis whispered, then spurred into action to put Leon to bed so he could join Harry as soon as possible.

//

Leon hopped down the stairs one by one, dressed in his school clothes with his bag ready packed apart from his lunch.

He trudged into the kitchen, hoping his Dad would drive him to school because it was raining and he hated walking in the rain.

“Daaad....” He called, hitching his bag up onto the counter and pausing before he climbed onto a stool.

Harry turned around from his focused work to smile.

“Not Dad. Me.”

“Where’s Dad?” Leon wondered.

“He’s having a lay in,” Harry smirked. “He’s a little um...tired,” he murmured.

Leon looked from Harry to the counter.

“Are you making my lunch?”

“I am,” he confirmed. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Toast, please,” Leon voted. “Shall I take some up to Dad?”

Harry smiled to himself.

“I think we should let him sleep, love.”

“Okay,” Leon climbed onto a stool and kicked his legs. “What crisps are you putting in my lunchbox?”

Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Are you normally allowed crisps?”

Leon nodded.

“And a biscuit.”

“I already put a Club bar in there and a yoghurt,” he promised. He opened the cupboards until he found the crisps. “How about Hula Hoops?” He checked.

Leon nodded happily.

“I put them inside my sandwich,” he shared.

Harry cut the ham and salad sandwich into triangles and wrapped it in cling film, adding the crisps and a juice carton.

“Is that everything?” He checked.

“I have after school club, too,” Leon told him.

“More sandwiches?” Harry guessed.

Leon shook his head.

“A piece of fruit.”

“Ah, of course,” Harry hummed, eyeing the fruit bowl on the counter where Leon was sat. “Want to pick something out?”

Leon selected two clementines and tucked them into his lunchbox.

“Right, toast,” Harry mumbled, serving breakfast while tying his Vans laces up and shucking on his parka. “Think we’ll drive, hmm?”

“Please,” Leon voted.

Leon jumped up when it was time to leave without Harry having to persuade him, the young boy staring out of the rain-soaked window quietly.

“Will you be picking me up?” He asked, head turning to follow the trajectory of a dog being walked in a dog jacket.

Harry glanced over while he waited for the traffic lights to change colour.

“Would you like me to?”

Leon nodded, tracing patterns with his finger on his thigh.

“Will you come inside to get me?”

Harry swallowed, anxiety twisting in his belly.

“Is that what your Dad usually does?”

“No but...He’s already met my teacher,” Leon stated.

“Think I might have too,” he winked.

“Not as my _Dad_ ,” Leon reasoned. “Will you come in and say hi?”

“Okay,” Harry agreed, throat thick with emotion.

Harry pulled up by the gate.

“Give Dad a cuddle for me,” Leon told him with a quick hug, jumping out to walk into school.

//

Harry loped along the halls of the Barbara Speake School with his hands tucked into cropped check pants teamed with cream socks and loafers and a white shirt buttoned nearly to the top.

Louis had left for work by the time Harry had made it back to the house and after collecting the shop keys he went to open up, messaging Louis as he sat behind the till during a break.

**Tired, Lou?**

**😏** _Coping. Just._

**Leon told me to give you a cuddle**

_He clearly doesn’t know what your “cuddles” involve..._

**Cuddling? ;)**

_Minx._

**Leon asked if it was okay for me to pick him up?**

_Go for it._

Harry felt nerves ripple through him as he approached Leon’s classroom, his after-school club due to finish shortly. He paused outside and took a deep breath, waiting for the other kids to rush out. He smiled and waved at the other parents filling the hall.

“Darry!” Leon cheered, tugging him.

“Is this a new nickname?” He chuckled.

“It’s a mixture of Dad and Harry.” Leon told him.

“Oh.”

“Come and meet Mrs. Michaels,” he grasped Harry’s hand to pull him back into the classroom.

“Mrs. Michaels,” Leon gained the teacher's attention as she tidied up the studio room.

“Oh, hello,” she smiled, moving to shake Harry's hand.

“I’m Harry. I'm Louis Tomlinson’s partner,” he shared.

“I know all about you,” she teased. “Leon doesn’t talk about much else.”

“I do,” Leon frowned.

“Oh yes, Shawn Mendes,” she remembered. “Your new friend.”

“Ah, him,” Harry smirked. “We hear his name a lot at home too...”

“Leon said you might be picking him up more often,” Gina smiled up at Harry.

“Yeah...um, Louis and I are actually engaged,” he explained shyly. “I live with him and Leon, now.”

“Oh, how lovely! I hope you’re not giving up you're singing career,” Gina mused.

“Not right away,” he murmured, earning a curious glance from Leon.

“Now that we’ve got a _personal_ connection with a bonafide rock star we'll be inviting you to every charity event from now until Leon leaves the school,” She joked.

Leon pouted, grasping Harry’s hand in his.

“Harry’s not _just_ a rock star, Mrs. Michaels,” he explained. “He’s my best friend and a superhero and soon he’ll be my Dad.”

“You’re right, Leon,” Gina smiled at him proudly. “Harry is much more than just his stage name.”

“He also owns a book shop,” Leon tacked on.

“That’s right...The Book Worm, isn’t it?”

Harry nodded.

“Yeah...it’s just a small selection, really...”

“Dad gets _lots_ of books,” Leon explained. “And his books are always _right_ at the top of the shelf so Harry has to get his stool to reach them...”

Harry blanched at the innocent revelation, a sudden thought entering his head. _Had Louis made him climb up there so he could stare at his bum?_

“Oh god.”

“My Dad is _really_ short,” Leon added with a fond smile.

“We should go,” Harry curled an arm around Leon’s shoulders to lead him out of the classroom. “Thanks for having us Mrs Michaels...”

“Lovely to meet you, Harry. Again. As _you_ ,” she added. “Take care, Leon, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye!” He waved as Harry propelled him through the doorway.

//

“Dad?”

“Hm?” Louis had his arm across his eyes, laid out on the sofa while Leon drew out some kind of chart for Gerald and Annie who had recently been welcomed to the house with a jelly and ice-cream party that had been as ridiculous as it had been fun.

“I think Harry’s going to give up singing.”

“What?” Louis shifted his arm, the tail end of a virus causing him horrendous headaches. He’d volunteered to sleep on the sofa to avoid making Harry ill for his gig in South America.

“Mrs. Michaels told him _not_ to stop singing and he said not _yet_. That means that he will, though, doesn’t it?”

“He can’t sing forever, love,” Louis broached diplomatically.

“I want him to,” Leon pouted.

“I know,” Louis hid a yawn. “Me too,” he curled on his side and hugged a cushion.

“Do you miss his cuddles?” Leon wondered, looking at him.

“Yeah,” Louis smiled weakly. “I miss him a lot.”

“You can cuddle with me tonight instead if you want to, Dad.”

“I’m calling Harry really late, love, or I just might take you up on that.”

Leon nodded with a smile.

“Okay.”

“What are you doing, anyway?” Louis wondered.

“It’s a time chart for my toys so that they know they’re loved _equally_ ,” Leon stated.

Louis frowned, trying to work out how his eight-year-old became so smart.

“You should think about going into project management,” Louis murmured.

“I’m practising for when you have another baby. I’ll be sharing you with my brother or sister so I’ll help you make it _equal_.”

Louis stared at him, unsure he had the right words to cover everything he wanted to say.

“Right,” he decided on, closing his eyes.

//

“How’s Venezuela?” Louis beamed into the camera as Harry’s face beamed right back, his boyish smile causing a flutter in his tummy.

“Good!” He enthused. “Spent a little too long in the pool...bit red,” he dipped the laptop screen his end to focus the camera on his bare, red chest.

“Ouch,” Louis winced. “Put some after-sun on it. Please stay out of the sun, love, you’ve heard of skin cancer, right?”

“I wore factor 50,” Harry pouted. “I guess the pool washed it all off.”

“I would have re-applied it if I was there,” he smiled suggestively.

“Hey, Leon mentioned something today,” Louis broached.

“Oh? Does he want a tortoise still? Because I told him no while we have Annie and Gerald...”

“It’s not about a tortoise,” Louis mused. “It’s about something you said to his teacher about possibly not singing any more...”

Harry’s brows rose, fingers pinching at his beautiful lips.

“Oh.”

“Did he get confused?” 

“Um...no,” Harry’s eyes bore into his from halfway across the world. “I kind of hinted that I might not be a rock star for much longer.”

“Why?” Louis beseeched.

“Because that day I spent in meetings when I couldn’t call you?” He sighed, fingering his hair stressfully. “It took all day because I had to negotiate an exit from my obligations. And I wasn’t allowed to speak to you or Leon because they thought I had lost my mind,” he huffed. “They thought I was under some kind of mind control just because I wanted out.”

“Love, why didn’t you tell me?” Louis worried.

“I thought you might try and talk me out of it,” he answered honestly.

Louis hesitated. He probably _would_ have. He was about to start right then but Harry's words stopped him.

“Only because I’d feel like you were packing it in for me and Leon,” he shared.

“I am,” he smiled, pinching the sock on his big toe. “But because _I_ want to be there with you both. Be a proper Dad.”

“According to Leon, we’re having more babies, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“He’s working out schedules for us to spend equal amounts of time with him and his new sibling...”

Harry giggled, snorting softly.

“Good luck getting the baby to stick to the schedule.”

And— _oh_. Okay. So that was a thing that Harry had clearly thought about and wasn’t opposed to.

“I haven’t broken that news to him yet,” Louis smiled.

Harry hesitated a moment, lips twisting as he peeked coyly into the camera.

“Do you uh...Do you think you’d want another baby?” He wondered.

Louis swallowed, finger sliding over the edge of his laptop carefully.

“What a way to have some big conversations,” he mused wryly. “But...Yeah,” he admitted. “I hadn’t really expected to meet someone who wanted that, but I’d love a curly little baby,” he smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, his grin irrepressible.

“Or a blue eyed one,” he added.

“I think we should use your sperm, love,” Louis argued, since they were really doing this. They were really having the most important conversation of their relationship through video.

“We should use both,” Harry argued.

“When you get home I’ll wear you down,” Louis winked.

“Oh?” Harry’s smile turned a notch filthy.

“Pretty sure I can bring you around to my way of thinking from my knees,” he smiled smugly.

“Hey,” Harry pouted. “I have to go on stage, soon.”

“Then you’ll be giving your fans a show they didn’t expect,” Louis teased, licking his lower lip and letting his gaze settle on Harry’s mouth.

“See why I want to slow down my tour schedule?” Harry murmured. “I miss being there.”

“You’ve been gone for three days, pretty sure even my own parents don’t miss me after three days...”

“Well _I_ do,” Harry promised. “Is Leon already in bed?”

“Yeah, it’s late,” Louis smiled.

“Tell him I said hello?” Harry asked. “And that I love him...and give him a hug from me,” he added.

“Will do,” Louis promised.

“I should probably go...”

“Probably?” Louis caught the hint of uncertainty.

“I mean unless you want to...you know...try out video sex...”

Louis stripped off his t-shirt.

“Thought you’d never ask,” he murmured, jumping off the bed to finish getting undressed.

//

**A year later...**

“Dad? Daaad?”

“Yeah?” Harry clenched and unclenched his threaded fingers that he draped between his knees, head bowed and shallow breaths drawing in and out of his lungs through his mouth.

“Do you need a paper bag?” Leon checked.

“No,” Harry jerked his head up, feeling instantly dizzy. “Maybe...”

Leon perched beside him on the sofa and rubbed his back.

“It’ll be okay,” he promised. “Didn’t Dad say everything would be okay?”

Harry smiled wanly, feeling woozy as he thumbed over his wedding ring.

“Your Dad has a history of telling fibs,” Harry accused, still recovering from the urgent call from Dawn, their surrogate, to tell them that she was in labour and being admitted to a hospital ward because the baby was breech.

He and Louis had made the joint decision for one of them to accompany Dawn while the other stayed home so that Leon wouldn’t be exposed to any potentially traumatizing experiences.

The hour it had taken for Louis to make first contact after leaving had been fraught with worry, Leon bringing Harry a strong, sugar-laden tea to settle his nerves.

And now they waited for further news, a progress report on Louis’ confirmation that Dawn was being taken to surgery for their baby to be delivered by caesarean section.

A loud, startling jangle of rock guitar sounded from Harry’s phone.

Leon peeked at it on the coffee table.

“It’s Dad,” he smiled.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped.

“Um...” Leon glanced at him but reached for the phone. “Hi, Dad!”

“Leon?” Louis sounded tired. “Where’s Harry?”

“He’s um...having an emotional crisis,” Leon selected to say. “Do you need to speak to him?”

“Is he okay?” Louis checked.

Leon looked at Harry who was staring at him, pale faced, his hair a tangled mess.

“Physically he’s fine,” he assured.

“Okay...can you put me on speaker?”

Leon changed the phone setting to speaker-phone.

“Can you both hear me okay?” Louis checked.

“Yes, Dad...”

“Yeah,” Harry choked.

“Love, you had me worried there,” Louis murmured.

“Dad!” Leon huffed.

“Sorry, okay...Well...you’ve got a little brother, Leon,” Louis shared softly. “And me and Harry are the proud fathers of another little boy!”

Leon gasped and jumped up.

“Yes!” He cheered. “Finally! Someone to share my room with!”

Louis chuckled.

“Son, is Harry okay?” Louis wondered.

Leon twisted to check on his other father.

“He’s crying,” Leon smirked.

“W-we...h-he...”

“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll look after him until you get home.”

“I’m coming home with the baby now but Dawn is staying in overnight. We can come back to see her in the morning...”

“Okay,” Leon agreed. “Bye.”

He let Harry pull him into a tight hug.

“I c-can’t believe it’s a b-boy!” He sniffed, wiping his eyes.

Leon shrugged.

“I mean I guess I have competition now...”

“Thought you were happy to have a sleepover buddy,” Harry teased, voice thick with tears.

“That’s going to take _years_ ,” he reasoned. “He’s going to cry for at least _three_ years...”

“We'll still do dino-night,” Harry vouched.

“I’m too old for dinosaurs,” Leon complained. “It’s _aliens,_ now.”

“Oh,” Harry swallowed with a nod. “Okay.”

“Hey, can I name him?” Leon asked.

“Hmm?” Harry cleaned himself up and straightened his hair and clothes, getting up to tidy the living room for Louis' return.

“My new brother,” Leon smiled. “I think I should be allowed to pick out his name...”

“Um...”

“I really think it would help me not to feel so left out when he comes home and takes over,” Leon bargained.

“Sure, love,” Harry agreed easily, stacking discarded computer game boxes back on the shelf. “Try not to leave these out, hm?”

“Can I really?!” Leon gasped and Harry straightened with a confused frown.

“Can you what?”

The front door lock rattled as Louis let himself in, Harry dashing to help him, a baby carrier carefully lifted as the door swung open.

“Hey, love,” Louis smiled, eyes sheened with emotion. “Here’s our son...”

Harry lifted the carrier in both arms, folding down the carry handle to see.

“O-oh, wow.” He stammered, gulping. “He’s _beautiful_ ,” his face creased as his tears rushed back.

Louis shifted to cuddle him awkwardly in the cramped space of the hall.

“Let’s get inside,” he kissed Harry’s temple and walked into the lounge to sweep Leon into a lifted hug.

“Dad! I’m too big for that now!”

“Never too big,” Louis kissed his cheek, setting him down.

Harry brought the carrier through.

“Leon, meet your little brother...”

Leon bit his lip cautiously, peering into the nest of blankets.

“Shawn,” he whispered.

Louis chuckled.

“We’re not calling him Shawn...”

“Dad said I could pick his name,” Leon frowned.

“What?” Louis stared at Harry.

Harry gaped.

“I...wait...what?”

“I just asked you and—"

“I wasn’t _listening_ ,” Harry argued. “Lou, I swear, I—"

“Pick another name,” Louis told his eldest boy.

“Shaun with a U,” he smiled.

Louis took a deep breath.

“Would you compromise to picking that as his middle name?” Louis mused.

“Not unless you want me in fits of jealousy over my new brother being _favoured_ ,” Leon warned.

Louis shook his head. “Not sure your baby-naming privilege should stand with that attitude, young man...”

“It was a joke,” Leon rolled his eyes. “Can I hold him?”

“Let your Dad hold him first, love,” Louis curled an arm around his shoulders, guiding Harry to the couch.

“It’s okay, Leon can hold him,” Harry assured.

Louis nodded and carefully lifted the baby from the carrier to transfer him to Leon’s arms. He already knew what to do, he had been learning alongside Harry.

“Me and you are going to be best pals,” Leon told the snoozing newborn. “We'll gang up on our Dad’s and play awesome pranks and we'll both sing,” he murmured.

Louis rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry's knee as he settled beside him.

They both watched as Leon ducked his head to carefully kiss the baby on the forehead.

“I’m your brother and I won't let anyone hurt you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry whispered, sputtering into more sobs, Louis wrapping an arm around his waist.

“It’s alright, love,” Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Harry took the baby from Leon with quivering hands.

“Hi, baby boy, how you doing? I’m your other Daddy,” he greeted, dashing away his tears.

“Your cool Daddy,” Louis smiled.

Harry looked at him and pressed a loving kiss to his mouth. “I love you.”

“Love you too, rock star,” he murmured.

“Shush,” Harry sniffed, dimpling. “I’m leaving all that behind, remember?”

“Not _all_ of it,” Louis teased, referring to their favoured role-play that had carried on from the night Harry had taken him to the hotel.

“Anyway,” He mumbled, clearing his throat. “Soon it’ll be time for a feed...”

Louis watched Harry get up and carry the baby through to the kitchen, taking a moment to watch his older son.

“You good?” He checked.

Leon nodded.

“I hope I marry someone like Harry.”

“Yeah?” Louis mused. “Long legged and annoying?”

Leon rolled his eyes.

“That loves me as much as he loves you,” he defined.

“Yeah,” Louis swallowed. “I guess we did get lucky.”

“Can I go and tell Grandad?” He checked.

Louis nodded and let Leon go to his room, heading into the kitchen after Harry.

“Is Dawn okay?” Harry asked, warming a bottle.

“Yeah, we just didn’t expect surgery to be required,” Louis sighed, sliding his palm onto Harry’s lower back and dropping a kiss to his t-shirted shoulder

“Must have been tough,” he frowned, twisting to kiss Louis on the lips again.

“Sounded like you weren’t exactly holding up,” he added.

Harry pinkened slightly.

“Pretty sure Leon looked after _me_ , not the other way around...”

“I’m glad,” Louis kissed his cheek.

“Do you want to do the first feed?” Harry asked.

“No, love, you go ahead,” Louis assured. “I’ll be right beside you.”

//

**_ I’m Having Your Baby! _ **

**_Harry Styles, 24, real name Twist, has been spotted with his two-year old son, Shaun Tomlinson-Twist who was born via a surrogate with the singer's partner, Louis Tomlinson, 26 (now Tomlinson-Twist)._ **

**_Shaun seems to have inherited his rock-star Dad's genes, his curly hair growing fast to match his father's._ **

**_Tomlinson’s son from a previous relationship, Leon_** **_, 10, was a hands-on brother in the park outing and was adopted by the singer shortly after he and Tomlinson tied the knot._**

**_Rumour has it that Styles will be putting his stage-name to rest to concentrate on being a full-time parent but we guess that’s none of our business!_ **


End file.
